Blog użytkownika:Astrid77/Każdy jest panem swojego losu....
''' thumb|Lilka-siostra Czkawkithumb|Moli, Amelia i SaraWitam was ponownie. Podzieliłam opko: Dunark księżycowa wyspa na 2 częśći. Ten blog jest jego kontynuacją. '''Oto link do PIERWSZEJ częśći -http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Astrid77/_Dunark-Księżycowa_wyspa No więc zaczynajmy.... ' 'Astrid77 'ROŹDZIAŁ 1 CZĘŚĆ 2' OCZAMI CZKAWKI Właśnie płyniemy na Dunark. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu odbędzie się bitwa z Dagurm. Ciekawe co tym razem wymyśli. Stałem na bezegu statku i zamknołem oczy nasuchując piękny śpiew ptaków i szum morza....lecz nie do końca. Słyszałm ciągle ten płacz....płacz dziewczyny. Nienawidze gdy płacze jakakolwiek z nich ale ona jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Nagle poczułem na ramieniu ciepły delikaty dotyk. Była to Astrid. -Czkawka? Wszystko wporzątku?-zapytała. -Nic nie jest w porzątku Astrid. Strasznie ją zraniłem.-powiedziałem. -Czkawka nie....-przerwalem jej. -Astrid daj mi troche czasu. Muszę pomyśleć.-powiedziałem a As odeszła. Pamiętam ten dzień jakby to stało się przed chwilą.... Po moich urodzinach które spędziłem z Astrid wróciliśmy do wioski. Podbiegła do mnie wtedy Moli i zaczeła krzyczeć: ''-Gdzieś ty był?! Gdzie byliście!? Słucham!-Moli.'' ''-Byliśmy w Sanktuarium.-Czkawka.'' ''-Astrid...miałaś go przyprowadzić. Tylko ty miałaś taką możliwość ale i tak wszystko popsułaś.-Moli.'' ''-Ale...-Astrid.'' ''-Zadne ale....myliłam się.-Moli.'' ''-Moli o co ci chodzi?-Czkawka.'' ''-Jak to o co?! Co roku staramy się i organizujemy w twierdzy twoje urodziny z nadzieją ze przyjdziesz ale nie doczekaliśmy się tego przez 20 lat.-Moli.'' ''-Dobrze wiesz Moli że nie lubie imprez.-Czkawka.'' ''-Tak się staramy. Czemu nigdy nie mówiłeś jak ccesz spędzić swoje urodziny?-Moli.'' ''-Nie mówiłem? Mówiłem to tyle razy ale ty nigdy nie chciałaś słuchać!-Czkawka.'' ''-Ni chciałam słuchać?-Moli podchodziły juz łzy.'' ''-Tak. Co roku powtarzam że chciałbym spędzić te urodziny ciszy i spokoju na polanie. Zdala od wioski z najbliższymi mi osobam. Z tobą Moli.'' ''-Czkawka.'' ''-Mogłeś mówić a nie staramy się i charujemy jak woły w ten dzień żeby łaskawie nasz książe zjawił sie w ten dzień.!!-Moli.'' ''-Nikt nigdy nie zapytał mnie o zdanie i teraz masz pretensje!?-Czkawka.'' ''-Tak!!-Moli.'' ''- Co roku zamiast tej imprezy mogłabyś spędzić ten czas ze mną na wspólnych rozmowach, wygłupach ale nie. Wiesz co mam cię serdecznie dość!!-Czkawka.'' ''-Ja też! Nienawidze cię! Nie odzywaj się do mnie!-Moli.'' ''-Z chęcia to zrobie.-Czkawka.'' ''-Tak się starałam.-wyszeptała przez lzy i pobiegła do domu....'' (to było wspomnienie Czkawki po urodzinach. Teraz płyną na dunark) I tak to wyglądało. Zraniłem ją i to bardzo. Starała się choć mogła mnie wysłuchać. Teraz płacze i jest samotna a gdzie ja jestem? No tak pozwoliłem na to by osoba która jest dla mnie bardzo ważna płakała.... ROŻDZIAŁ 2 CZĘŚĆ 2 Płyneliśmy statkiem ponieważ zabraliśmy broń i wikingów na bitwe z Dagurem. Każda pomoc się prrzyda. Nasze smoki leciały za statkiem lub spały na pokładzie. Aktualnie lece na Szczerbatku i patrolujemy droge na Dunark. Jak mówiłem wcześniej jestem skłucony z Moli, Davin jest na mnie obrażony no i bliźniaki ze Smarkiem też...byłem wściekły i powiedziałem im kilka słów za dużo. Sara jest rozdarta..bronić mnie czy Moli a Śledzik? Śledzik prubuje wszystkich pogodzić jak widać na ,marne. Jedyną osobą która mnie wspiera jest Astrid choć omal się z nią takżę nie pokuciłem. Och co za dzień. Jestem wszystkiemu winien...zresztą jak zawsze. Nie nadaje się na wodza skoro nie potrafie sam się ogarnąć i przeprosić. Chyba duma mi na to nie pozwala choć nie wiem czy ją mam.....a co dopiero ogarnąć całą osade, zadbać o ich bezpieczeństwo i zapewnić pożywienie i ......i ogólnie. Prosze bardzo teraz dodajcie sobie do tego bitwe z Dagurem. Jestem na nią przygotowany fizycznie jak i psychicznie...no prawie. Nie mam pojęcia co wymyśli. W końcu nie nazywa się Dagur Szalony bo tak sobie wymyślili.... Narazie wiem jednio.....musimy wygrać tą bitwe. Później zajmę się przeprosinami. Nieeeee na odwrót, to moi przyjaciele. Jestem rozdarty. Mam swoje sprawy takie jak moja przepowiednia....tak wiem kicha. No ale cóż na to poradze. Chce być wolny bez zobowiązań czasem nawet chciałbym zamienić się z kimś życiem. Dojdzie do tego jeszcze jedna mała sprawa....no dobra czy ja wiem czy mała? Przed wyjazdem moja mama powiedziała mi że...tylko mi że jest w ciąży.....to już 6 tydzień. Cięzka sprawa....mam tyle spraw i jeszcze rodzeństwo w drodze? Obym nie musiał go niańczyć....nie przepadam za dziećmi. Ale da sięznieść. Myślicie ze troche za póżno na drugie dziecko? Moja mama ma 39 lata a tata 42. Nie jest tak żle co nie? Nie jest źle i to bardzo.. W wieku 40 lat powinni być dziadkami a nie niańczyć własnego bachora. Wiem super mam podejście. Gdy mama urodzi czyli za 8 mies. będzie mieć 40 lata. Super....poprostu rewelacja mieć młodsze rodzeństko o 19 lat.....No poprostu nie moge. Mama urodziła mnie mając 20 lat, mieli aż 19 lat by mieć kolejne dziecko ale teraz? Ciekawe co na to powie ojciec. Jak się wkurzy będzie dziwnie....w końcu to jego sprawka. Ja nie zamierzam mieć dzieci ale wiem jedno. Choććbym za wszelką cene go nie chciał lecz by się stało będze go kochał. W końcu byłbym ojcem ....naprawde bym kochał. Co do moich urodzin...były fenomenalne. A przynajmniej ich 1 część spędzona razem z As. Kłutnia z Moli nie była fajna. No i mój bpierwszy raz z Astrid. Przyznam było cudownie. Ale teraz nie o tym mowa. Po walce z Dagurem zamierzam wybrać się ze Szczerbatkiem na wyspę Sycyli do Pitera i Kate. Podszkolą mnie troche w walce i powiedzą czego moge się tam spodziewać. Przepowiednia chyba się spełni gdy skącze 25 lat. Niewiem czy w dniu moich urodzin czy po...ale to mniej ważne. Ok wróćmy do rzeczywistości. Opatrzyłem teren it. najchętniej to bym zwiał ale sumieni mi na to nie pozwala. Nie zostawie przyjaciół i As. Naprawde ją kocham i to się nie zmieni. Natasza? Mam ją głęboko gdzieś. Nie wyjde za nią mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Za kilka minut będziemy na Dunark. Widać juz wyspę. Jutro bitwa...trzeba się przygotować. Lece na pokład. Gdy już wylądowałem poszedłem do szalupy Moli.....wciąż ją słyszałem lecztym razem pociąganie nosem, już nie płakała. Przy wejściu do szalupy zatrzymał mnie Davin. -Czego tu chcesz?-syknoł. -Jak widać wejść.-odp. -Moli nie chce cię widzieć.-Davin. -Wiem....chce to naprawić.-odp. -A jeśli cię nie przepuszczę?-Davin. -To masz problem. Mam prawo tam wejść i naprawić to co spaprałem.-tym razem ja syknołem. -Chcesz ja kolejny raz zranić?-Davin. -Davin wpuść go i choć.-usłyszałem głos Sary która wychodziła z szalupy razem ze Szpadką i Astrid. Davin tylko spojrzał na mnie morderczym wzrokiem ale ja nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Wchodząc do szalupy widzialem mase chusteczek walaj ących się po ziemi. Usiadłem obok Moli. -Davin ić z tąd.-Moli. -To nie davin tylko ja.-przytuliłem ją z calej siły a ona się we mnie wtuliła. Pocałowałem ją w czoło -No już. Z powodu takiego debila jak ja nie powinnaś płakać.-powiedziałem a ona się lekko uśmiechneła. -Chciałam dobrze...ale spaprałam.-Moli. -Nie. To ja spaprałem. Powinienem się cieszyć że o mnie pamiętasz.-ja. -Och Czkawka. Przpraszam.-Moli. -To ja powinienem przeprosić. Jesteś dla mnie ważna.-ja. -Masz się już nie smutać tylko pokaazać ze jesteś silną i niezależną dziewczyną xd. Zaczołem ją łaskotać. Moli krzyczała i śmiała się w niebogłosy. -Zostaw....hahah mni hah e.-Moli. -Obiecaj że wyjdziesz teraz na poklad i się uśmiechniesz. Bo już dopływamy do Dunark.-ja. -Obiecuje. Choć tu.-przytuliła mnie....Misiek huraaaa hehehe. Wyszliśmy na pokład gdzie czekała reszta jeżdzców. Jak zobaczyli żę Moli się uśmiecha byli zadowoleni. -Przepraszam wszystkich. Poniosło mnie....Davin?-podałem mu ręke. Zawachał sie lecz ją uścisnoł. -Gadałem sam że jak ją skrzywdzisz to będzie po tobie a sam to zrobiłem....-dostałem od Moli w ramie a reszta zaczeła się śmiać. Dobrze że ich mam....<3. ROŹDZIAL 3 CZĘŚĆ 2 Nadszedł dzień bity. Wszyscy są przygotowni na ataki smoków i ludzi Dagura. Każdy ma broń, katapulty przygotowane a wszyscy są na swoim miejscu. Nie mam planu ponieważ nie wiem cego mam się spodziewać. Będe leciał na spontana. To jest poniekąt w moim stylu. Wszyscy czekają na to iedy zabrzmi róg. Oznacza to że wróg jest na choryzącie i się zbliża. No o wilku mowa....róg zabrzmiał. Ludzie zaczeli lekko panikować ale trudno. Stałem na pomoście razem z ojcem, Pyskaczem i wodzem Dunark. Siedziałem oparty i kołek trzymając w ręku piekło a za sobą miałem przywiązany do pasa łuk ze strzałami przyznam że nieźle szczelam. Siedziałem tak jakby mnie to wcale nie obchodziło. Zobaczyłem całą flote...chyba z 70 statków nie stateczków...potężnych statków. Z bliżały się. Wstałem bo coś przykuło moją uwage. Były to smoki. Wiem jakie bo Skrile, sam kilka uwolniłem. Było ich z 20....15? Wstałem i bacznie się przyglądałem. W oddali zobaczyłem że coś wynuża się z wody. Był to potężny ogon pełen szponów (takich jakby kłów jakie ma zębacz na ogonie) -O nie...-szepnołem. -Coś nie tak?-wódz Jakub. -Powiecmy. -Obróciłem się do ludzi i zaczołem mówić. -To bedzie wojna. Dagur ma coś potężnego. Uważajcie na to. Cała osada będzie zakuta lodem.-powiedzaiłem. -Co to?-głos 1. -Przekonacie się. Już raz z tym walczyłem i tylko ja go widziałem.powiedzaiłem. Walczyłem kiedyś z tym smokiem. Omal nie zginołem. Byłem sam ze smokami w sanktuarium. Nikt z Berk nie widział Oszołomostracha Drago. Tylko czemu ma go Dagur...? Zawołałem Szzerbatka i poszedłem na pomost. Statki właśnie przybyły do brzegu. Z pierwszego wyszedł Dagur i zaczoł się śmiać. Tylko obróciłem oczami. -Kogo my tu mamy? Czkawka mój ulubieniec.-Dagur. -We własnej osobie.-zaśmiałem się i lekko ukłoniłem. Wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. -Mam pomoc. Dobrze wiesz jaką.-Dagur. -Taaa...powiedz mi skąd wziołeś Oszołomostracha Drago co?-zapytałem. -Drago go pożucił bo ma coś lepszego niż smoki. Zabrałem smoczka ze sobą.-Dagur. -I że niby się ciebie słucha? -zaśmiałem się. -A niby kogo ma się słuchać to Alfa.-Dagur. -Jesteś pewien że alfa? Drago wcisnoł ci kit. Teraz Szczerbatek jest Alfą i jego będzie się słuchał.-powiedziałem a mina Dagura zbladła. Pewnie nie wiedział co powiedziaeć. Tego się nie spodziewał. Wszyscy uważnie przysłuchiwali się rozmowie. -A mogłeś być moim bratem.-Dagur. -Nigdy.-odp. -Więc tak ze mną pogrywasz?-z wody wynurzył się Oszołomostrach ten sam którego pokonałem rok temu. Ludzie się nico wystraszyli i się cofali. Za to ja stałem jak stałem na przeciwko mordy smoka który chuchnoł lekko lodem. Otrzepałem z włosów śnieg i się uśmiechnołem. Zaczłem porozumiewać się z nim telepatycznie. -Nie zrobie ci krzywdy gdy ty nie zrobisz jej nam. Odpłyń i bądz wolny jak inne smoki. Prosze.-smok odziwo się posłuchał i odpłynoł. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. -Coś ty zrobił? Dlaczego on odpływa!!?-Dagur. -Yyyy bo ma cie dosyć? Jak ja?-wzruszyłem ramionami a wikingowie się zaśmiali. Nawet ci po stronie Dagura. -Cisza!-Dagur. -Was prosze o to samo.-powiedziałem do Skrili które po chwili odleciały. -Jak ty to robisz?-Dagur. -Musze mieć ciebie i twoją Furie musze!-Dagur. -Przemyśl to. Razem będziemy niezwycięzeni.-Dagur. -Chciałbym być wolny i odkrywać inne wyspy a nie zadawać się z błaznem. Gdy byłem dzieckiem nie takie miałem marzenie.-wikingowie zaczeli się śmiać. -Walkę czas zacząć.-powiedzialem a Dagur się nieźle wściekł. Niesądziłem że smoki się mnie posłuchają. Zobaczyłem jak kilka wikingów żuca się na Save. Szybko chwyciłem za łuk i szczeliłem im prosto w serca....niech mają za swoje. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i razem z Savą zaczeliśmy szczelać plazmą do całej floty Dagura. Świetna zabawa. Przyznam że to lubie, wszystko się pali. Bosko... Przelatywałem teraz nad areną a w oddali zobaczyłem że ludzie Dagura mają Save. Smoczyca była cała poraniona i zaplątana w śieć.... -Szczerbatek musimy coś zrobić.-powiedziałem i podlecieliśmy bliżej. Szczerbek zaczoł szczelać plazmą. Inne smoki także nam pomogły. W końcu uwolniliśmy smoczycę ktrą zabrałem na arene. -Zostań tutaj. Wruce za niedługo.-powiadomiłem Save i zaczołem biec do Mordki. Gdy miałem wsiadać ktoś mnie zatrzymał. Była to Astrid. -Czkawka uważaj na siebie.-powiedziała. -Będe. Kocham cię As. Pamiętaj.-pocałowałem ją w szybkim tempie a po chwili byłem już w powietrzu. Pora pomuc chłopakom. Przyznam berserkowie są nieźli. Jakub właśnie walczył z Dagurem ale wytrącono mu miecz. Gdy miał dostać decydujący cios podleciałem i Morda wzieła Dagura w szpony. -Wysługujesz się smokiem?!! Zejdz na ziemie i walcz jak mężczyzna!!!-krzyczał Dagur. Ma racje dam mu popalić. Mordka go puściła a ten padł jak długi. Zszedłem ze smoka i wyjołem piekło. Zaczeła się walka. Wytrąciłem Dagurowi miecz z ręki i podchodziłem do niego z piekłem. -Umiesz pływać?-zapytałem drwiąc. Bo Dagur właśnie stał nad przepaścią do morza. -I to jak.-zaskoczył mnie, ponieważ jakimś cudem zadał mi cios a ja upadłem. Głupi bląd kurde. Wstałem i ponownie zaczeliśmy walczyć. Tym razem on wygywał. To ten momęt. Chwila nieuwagi przeciwnika....i wbiłem mu sztylet w brzuch. Dagur padł na ziemie krwawiąc.....z resztą ja także. Momętalnie całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Dziecinstwo spędzone przy papierze i węglu....praca w kuźni. Znalezienie jaj...poznanie Szczerbatka. Poznanie najwspanialszego przyjaciela na ziemi. Chwile spędzone z przyjaciółmi....z Astrid. Sava i inne smoki. Poprostu całe życie.....czułem się okropnie. Kątem oka zobaczyłem całą zakzwawioną ręke (swoją) i wstającego Dagura, wyciągnoł sobie sztylet i......i śmiał się. To ostatnie co zobaczyłem. Narrator Przez tą walkę młody zastępca stracił wszystko co najważniejsze. Dom, rodzine, przyjaciół, dziewczynę...i smoka. Tak własnie Szczerbatka. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce na Dunark podczas niedopatrzonego przez Czkawkę uchu przeciwnika. Może i wbił mu sztylet w brzuch osłabiając go ale przeciwnik poniekąt to wykorzystał. Wbijając mu miecz prosto w serce.... Walkę przerwano a w oddali słychać było tylko śmiech Dagura. Wszyscy wojownicy zebrali się na placu a co tam ujrzeli nieźle nimi wstrzonsneło. -Mam co chciałem. No i mam też smoka...albo dwa-Dagur wskazał na dwie nocne furie związane przez strażników. Sava i Szczerbatek zaczeli warczć i ...wyć? Mordka zaczeła świecić na niebiesko. Stoick pochylił się nad ciałem syna zdioł chełm i zaczoł lekko popłakiwać. Na plac wdarły się dwie młode dziewczyny...jedna z nich Moli i Astrid. Momętalnie pojawiły się przy wodzu i zaczeły...płakać. Plakać nad ciałem przyjaciela, członka rodziny i ukochanego. Obie się do siebie przytuliły i płakały ramie w ramie... Wszystkie smoki na wyspie zaczeły ryczeć i oddały pokłon panu smoków. Szczerbatek nadal świecił na niebiesko lecz tym razem światlo oślepiło straż. Uciekł. Podbiegł do Czkawki i uronił łze...jedną małą łze na dłoń przyjaciela. Szczerbatek żucił się na stojącego nieopodal Dagura. Przewrucił go i zaczoł krzyczeć mu wprosto w twarz. Wszyscy pozatykali uszy a Szczerbatek strzelil w strone wroga ostatnią plazmę. Zabił go. Zrobił to co on zrobił jego przyjacielowi. Zaden strażnik nie zdołał pomuc...zaden. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 4 CZĘŚĆ 2' Czkawka był nietylko dumą Berk. Nie tylko smoczym jeżdzcem czy moim następcą. Był takze moim synem...przyjacielem. Miał czyste serce za które go cenie. Połączył dwa światy...ludzi i smoków. Kochałem go całym sercem...lecz nie tylko ja. Zostawił po sobie tyle osiągnięć. Tyle rzeczy....marzeń. Widocznie w Valhalli jest bardziej potrzebny. Odyn widocznie tak chciał. Jedyne co moge powiedzieć to ....że będe tęsknił. Już wieczność za nim...za jego wybrykami, porannymi ucieczkami. Nigdy nie doceniałem go i tego co zrobił dla wszystkich, ale teraz....teraz już to widze i jestem dumny...ogromnie z niego dumny. Zaszczytem jest dla mnie bycie jego ojcem... Stoik po skończonej przemowie wystrzelił 1 strzałe. Zaraz po nim poleciało kolejno 10 strzał. Strzały przyjaciół, rodziny czy ukochanych. Płonący statek płynoł po morzu a zaraz za nim leciały smoki. Kłaniały się...Szczerbatek i Sava siedzieli bez ruchu potrząc na odpłyający statek wraz z ich przyjacielem... Po chwili Sava zerwała się z miejsca i poleciała...Szczerbatek nadal siedział na miejscu. -Odleciała...-szepnoł zdruzgotany Pyskacz. 3 lata później. -Mamo mamo! Zobac!-krzykneła mała dziewczynka pokazując na małego śmiertelnika goniącego motylka. -Jest piękny.-powiedziała mama. Mała dziewczynka o imieniu Lila miala kasztanowe włosy i piękne zielone oczy. Najczęściej bawiła się ze smokiem-Szczerbatkiem. Była to nocna furia. Szczerbol strzegł jej jak oczka w głowie. Nie dal nikomu zrobić jej krzywdy. -Lila choć do domu na obiad.-zawołała ją mama. -Już ide Scerbatek choc.-powiedziała i pobiegła w stronę domu. -Proszę.-mama podała jej gliniany talerz z jedzieniem. Po chwili przyniosła smokowi kosz pełen ryb. Szczerbatek spojrzał na nią wdzięcznym a za razem tęsknym wzrokiem. Kobbieta westchneła i usiadła do stołu dzie byla już jej córeczka i mąż. -Dzis rocznica śmierci Czkawki.-powiedziała. -Tak wiem.-mąż. -Mamo kto to Ckawka?-Lila. -Uważaj bo wkładasz do talerza wisiorek.-kobieta pokazała na szyje dziewczynki gdzie widniał piękny wisiorem który przedstawiał nocną furie trzymająca zielona kulkę w łapach. Wisiorek należał do Czkawki. -Czkawka to twój braciszek.-powiedział Stoick. -Gdzie on jest?-Lila. -Jest tutaj. Już na zawsze.-Valka pokazała lili na serduszko.... WYSPA DUNARK '-'''Astrid idziesz?-zapytała Moli. -Tak.-powiedziała i weszła na pokład statku. Właśnie dziś płyneli do Berk gdzie spędzą rocnice śmierci Czkawki. -Astrid... mi też jest ciężko ale Czkawka napewno by chciał żebyśmy były szczęśliwe.-powiedziała Moli. -Wiem. Dziękuje.-Astrid lekko się uśmiechnela i przytuliła Moli. -Jak ten czas szybko leci.-Davin się zamyślił. -Mineły już 3 lata a ja ciągle myślę że 3 dni...-Sara. Po śmierci Czkawki wszystko się zmieniło. Wszyscy są przygnębieni jakby ktoś zabrał i radość z życia. Niektórzy mówią że chłopak zabrał ją razem ze sobą do Vanhalli... Astrid straciła wiele ale tej straty nic nie pobije. '''WYSPA SYCILI' '-'''Zróbmy sobie przerwę!-krzyknoł mlody mężczyzna. -Podczas wojny nikt nie da ci odpocząć.-powiedział Ares. -Do wojny zostały 3 lata!-chłopak się zdenerwował. -Och...-westchneła kobieta która niedawno pojawiła się na arenie. Mężczyzna udał się do domu gdzie się odświeżył i zjadł. Nakarmił swoją jedyną przyjaciółkę. Czemu jedyną? Bo przyjaciela stracił. Gdy odkładał kosz jego znamię na plecach ponownie zaczeło piec. Było to znamie nocnej furii, piekło zawsze kiedy jego przyjaciel poronił choć jedną łze....Był sam jak jego jeżdziec. Chlopak wyszedł na zewnątrz gdzie czekała na niego smoczyca. -A ju z myślałam że nie przyjdziesz.-smoczyca. -Zawsze przychodzę.-powiedział. Zawsze razem latali ku zaczodzie słońca zatapiając wszystkie smutki. 'ROŻDZIAŁ 5 CZĘŚĆ 2' '''WYSPA BERK' Na wyspie zabrzmiał róg który tym razem oznaczał przybycie gośći. Na rocznicę śmieri syna wódz zaprosił Albrchta i wodza wypy Dunark-Jakuba wraz ze swoją żoną, Córką , Morganem, Astrid, Sara, Amelią,Davinem, Kaylem, Moli i jej rodzicami. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk staneli na placu. A goście przed nimi. -Witam. Dziękuje ze zgodziliście się pzypłynąć.-powiedział Stoick. -Witam.-Jakub. Nagle na plac wiegła mała Lilka. Zatrzymała się i bacznie przyglądała sie gością. -To jest Lila nasza córka.-Powiedział Valka. Wszyscy uważnie przyglądali się dziewczynce która po chwili krzykneła. -Mamo zobac! Ona ma taki sam wisiorek jak ja!-Lila pokazała na Astrid i do niej podbiegła. -Zobac.-pokazała jej wisiorek z nocną furią.-Astrid miała taki sam. -To wisiorek Czkawki.-powiedziała Astrid i klękła. -Tak mojego braciska.-powiedziala Lila. Wszyscy słuchali uważnie. -Mama mówi ze Ckawka jest z nami tutaj.-Lila wskazała na serce Astrid. -Tak...zawsze będzie.-Astrid. Lila była tak podobna do Czkawki. Miała te same kasztanowe włosy zaplecone w niedbałego kucka i te zielone oczy. Uśmiech miała też taki sam. -Choc sybko.-Lilka pociągneła Astrid do Szczerbatka. -Szczerbatek...-szepneła i go przytuliła. -To kochany smocek.-Lilka się uśmiechneła a Mordka ja polizała. Astrid szczerze się uśmiechneła..chyba pierwszy raz od 3 lat. Lilka tak przypminała jej Czkawkę. Aż za bardzo. WYSPA SYCYLI '-'''Wiesz co?! Nie jestem twoją marionetką! Nic mnie tu nie trzyma!-krzyknoł męźczyzna. To już kolejna w tym tygodniu kłutnia z Piterem. -Jeszcze to odszczekasz! Pomagamy ci!-Piter. -Zabierająć mi wolność?! Tak bardzo chciałbym ich zobaczyć!-chłopak. -Ach tak? Chcesz by przeżywali twoją śmierć ponownie!?-krzyknoł Piter. -Przestańcie!-krzykneła kobieta. -Czkawka ma racje nic go tu nie trzyma. Możesz odejść. Ale Piter ma racje, jak zginiesz po raz drugi nikt tego nie zniesie...-powiedziała spokojnie. -Nikomu sie nie pokaże. Chce tylko zobaczyć co się zmieniło. Zobaczyć siostre lub brata jasne?-po jego policzku spłyneła jedna łza. Chłopak wyszedł z pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami....zabrał najpotrzebniejsze rzecy i...i odleciał. '''15 WYSP OD BERK' Stoczy on wielką bitwę w której doprowadzi do zguby i zginie. Ale czy to tak ma sie skończyć? Chce żeby wiedział że los zawsze można zmienić.-'te słowa ciągle trkwiły w głowie młodego chłopaka. -Co jest Czkawka?-zapyała Sava. -Wszystko w porządku.-odpowiedział. -Wszystko się zmieniło prawda?-zapytała. -Wszystko...-szepnoł. Jeszcze trzy lata temu miałem wszystko dom, rodzine, przyjaciół, dziewczyne i Szczerbatka a teraz? Wszystko przez tą cholerną bitwe z Dagurę. Jak było naprawde? Jak przeżyłem? Czemu nie ma mnie na Berk? Otuż to każdy normalny wiking nie przeżyłby gdyby miał wbity miecz w serce. Ale ja nie należe do tych normalnych...przepowiednia Aramis głosi że stoczę bitwe mając 25 lat...czyli za 3 lata. I wtedy moge doprowadzić do zguby i zginąć ale los można zmienić. Może zacznijmy od początku... Aramis nie pozwoli bym zginoł wcześniej niż za 3 lata więc do tego czasu można tak powiedzieć że jestem nieśmiertelny... Sava dobrze o tym wiedziala więc zabrała mnie z płonącego statku i przyleciała ze mną na wyspę Sycyli do Pitera i Kate. Pomogli mi. Gdy odzyskałem siły zaczołem ćwiczyć z Aresem. I tak przez 3 lata.....tak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć bliskich. Ale Piter mi odradzał dlaczego? Bo gdy umre za 3 lata to drugiej mogej ,,śmierci'' nie zniosą. Lepiej żeby myśleli że nie żyje... '' Dlaczego lecie więc na Berk? Chce zobaczyć jak się wszystko zmieniło. Chce zobaczyć Szczerbaka. On o nichym nie wie. Sava go zostawiła i jest teraz sam. 3 powód? Chce zobaczyć swojego brata lub siostre. Wiem nie przepadam za dziećmi ale cholernie chce bachora zobaczyć. Dziś rocznica mojej ,,śmierci'' hehhe dziwnie to brzmi. Ochhh przez 3 lata byłem sam jakby moje wszystkie uczucia zostały na Berk.... Z Sava ustaliłem plan. Ja zostane na Swiędzi pache a ona poeci na Berk przekazać Szczerbatkowi wiadomość. Chce go zobaczyć. Wiem jedno- nikt nie może mnie zobaczyć.'' Aktualnie przelatujemy nad wyspą Marzeń. Czemu tak? Bo wszyscy którzy chcą trafić na wyspę Nocy zawsze na nią trafiają. Tylko niewielu wie gdzie jest ta wyspa . Niewielu czyli np. ja. 10 wysp od Berk.... Wyspa Berk -Chciałbym by uroczystość odbyła się przy zachodzie słońca na placu.-ogłosił Stoick. -Tato moge polecieć z Asti na Scerbatku?-zapytała Lilka. -Szczerbatek chyba nie latał od roku...-Stoick. -I najwyższa pora żeby polatał. Jemu też jest ciężko.-powiedziała Astrid. -Uwazajcie.-Stoick. -Choc.-powiedziała uśmiechnięta ;Lila. -Lilka bardzo przypomina Astrid Czkawkę.-powiedziała Valka. -I to jak bardzo.-Stoick. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 6 CZĘŚĆ 2' Zachód słońca na Berk? Jest poprostu niesamowity... Wszyscy powoli zbierali się na placu. Każde dziecko trzymalo w ręku kilka polnych kwiatów. Kiedy na placu pojawiła się reszta mieszkańców Berk oraz gośći wódz zaczoł przemowe.... SWĘDZI PACHA -Sava leć luż....-powiedział chłopak po ściągnięciu smoczycy siodła. Sava poleciała na Berk.... WYSPA BERK Gdy wódz skończył przemowe. Lilka zapytała: -Jaki on był?-Lilka. -Odważny, bystry...-zaczeła Valka. -Sprytny...-Śledzik. -Pomocny...-Pyskacz. -Miły..., uczciwy-Moli. -Przystoiny...-Amelia. Wszyscy się lekko zaśmiali. -Miał wspaniałe serce.Przypominasz mi go.-Astrid pokazała na Lilkę. Nagle Szczerbatek zaczoł ryczeć...warczał ale nie groźnie. Zaczoł się cieszyć? Uśmiechnoł się i spojrzał na wsystkich. Nagle pędę ruszył na najwyższy lodowy sopel i tam czekał na niewiadamo co. -Co mu jest?-zapytał Jakub. -Nie mam pojęcia.-Stoick. -Wygląda na szczęśliwego.-Valka. -Bardzo.-Jakub. -Zobaczcie!-krzyknoł Pyskacz pokazując na czarny punkt na niebie. -Niemożliwe!-Sączysmark. Po chwili smoczyca wylądowała na środku placu a Szczerbatek podbiegł do niej. Zaczeli się witać. -Masz wiadomość od Czkawki: Wkródce się zobaczymy.-powiedziała Sava (po smoczemu nikt nie rozumie) Wszyscy stali jak wryci...Sava podeszła do Lilki i pokłoniła się jej. Wszyscy byli pod wrażenie. -Jest taka podobna do Czkawki.-Sava. -To najlepszy dzień od 3 lat Sava.-Szczerbatek. -Drugi smocek!-Lilka przytuliła Save. -Zobaczcie.-Pyskacz nie mógł uwieżyć. Sava zamkneła oczy i wtuliła się w malą. Wszyscy uważnie przyglądali się smoczycy która podeszła tym razem do Astrid. Także się do niej przytuliła. Na jej łapie wisiał wisiorek...Astrid delikatnie go ściągneła i obejrzała. Była to Literka ,,A ''' -Co?-szepneła cicho. -Czkawka poprosił by jej to dać.-Sava zwróciła się do Szczerbatka telepatycznie. As schowała go do kieszeni z myślą: ''On żyje ja to czuje. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Sava za niedługo wruci z Berk. Pewnie juz przekazała Szczerbatkowi wiadomość. Chce spotkać się z nim dziś o północy nad kruczym urwiskiem. Zostane tam na noc a rano chciałbym zobaczyć rodzeństwo. Jestem ciekaw czy mam siostrę zy brata. Sava zaraz przyleci to się dowiem. Strasznie się zmieniłem przez te 3 lata. Na wyspie Sycyli tylko Piter, Kate i Ares mówią do mnie Czkawka. Reszta mówi Liam. Przyznam zrobiłem się zimny w stosunku do ....do wszystkiego. Jedyną rzeczą jaka mnie uspokaja to smoki. Zawsze latam z Sava gdy jestem zdenerwowany a one mnie pocieszają. Moje włosy są teraz nieco ciemniejsze. Mam inny kostium do latania. Jest cały czarny, ma wiele przegródek w których są sztylety, łuk, mapy i inne. Maska także jest czarna a piekło? W piekle jest teraz ogień Cestyna (wymyślony gatunek smoka) żyją one tylko na wyspie Measy. Do tego wszystkiego dochodzi peleryna. Nosze ją zazwyczaj gdy ściągam maskę. Nie widać wtedy mojej twarzy. A jakiego jest koloru? Czarnego. Na wyspie Sycyli mam przyjaciółkę Heather. Ma czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocza i piwne oczy. Jest to siostrzenica Kate. Miała kiedyś chlopaka ale strasznie ją zranił a ja? Ja kocham tylko jedną dziewczyne której nie widziałem 3 lata i raczej jej już nie zobacze. Razem z Heather dokładnie się rozumiemy. Dziewczyna nie raz wyciągała mnie z kłopotów z Piterem czy ucieczek. No i gdy wpadałem w depresje co działo się kilk razy. Wtedy zazwyczaj piłem i nie chodziłem na zajęcia z Aresem który uczy mnie walki. Na tej wyspie ufam tylko jej, Aresowi i Kate. Piter już dawno stracił moje zaufanie. Ostatnio często się z nim kłuce. Czasami nawet jak mam gdzieś lecieć wysyła za mną kilku ludzi by mnie śledziło i żebym nie popełnił jakiegoś blędu. Oby tym razem tak nie zrobił. Sava już leci... -I jak przekazałaś wiadomość?-zapytałem gdy wylądowała. -Tak przyjdzie o północy.-Sava. -I jak tam jest?-zapytałem. -Inaczej wiele sie zmieniło. Widziałam twoją siostrę. Patrząc na nią widziałam ciebie.-Sava. -Czyli mam siostrę.-ucieszyłem się. -Jutro ją zobacze.-powiedziałem. -A jak cię zobaczą?-Sava. -Nie zobaczą schowam się.-powiedziałem. -Dobrze. Już wieczór. Lećmy nad krucze urwisko.-Sava. -Będziemy tam spać.-odp. OCZAMI ASTRID '-'''Nie rozumiem.-powiedział Stoick. -Wróciła tu po 3 latach i jeszcze pokłonila się Lilce?-Pyskacz. -Ale skąd wiedziała?-Valka. -Nie mam pojęcia.-Stoick. -Może dlatego że jej także przypomina Czkawke.-Moli. -I ma jego wisiorek.-ja. -Być możę ale on nie żyje.-Stoick. -Dobrze wróćimy teraz do domu. Pewnie to jednorazowa akcja. Jutro będzie szkolenie.-powiedział Stoick do wszystkich mieszkańców. Okazało się ze zostaniemy tu kilka tygodni. Sama nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Pewnie wódz ma racje , to jednorazowa akcja. Sava już tu nie wróci. Na pewno ma gdzieś swojego jeżdzca który ją oswoił. Tylko Czkawka oswoił nocną furie ale kiedy wieść się rozeszła ludzie zaczeli tresować smoki. Pewnie ktoś ją spotkał i oswoił... Ale ja za nim tęsknie. Przez te 3 lata wiele się wdarzyło. Między mną a Kaylem jest ok. Pogodziłam się z nim lecz nie jesteśmy razem. Jeszcze nie jestem gotowa na związek a z resztą Kayl powiedział że nie naciska i mnie rozumie. Moli nadal jest z Davinem. Sara chodzi ze Smarkiem a Bliźniaki troche zmądzały. Widocznie śmierć Czkawki dała im troche do myślenia. Tylko Cornelia i Morgan się nie zmienili. Chodzą własnymi drogami. To nawet dobrze bo nie mam zamiaru się z nią sprzeczać. '''OCZAMI CZKAWKI - PÓŁNOC' Jesteśmy już nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Za chwilę powinien przyjść Szczerbatek. -Czkawka!-już jest. Obróciłem się w jego stronę. -Mordko!-przytuliłem smka z calej siły a on zaczoł mnie lizać. -Tak się ciesze że cię widze.-powiedziałem i jeszcze raz przytuliłem. -Opowiedz co działo się przez te 3 lata.-Szczerbatek. -No więc tak....-zaczołem wszystko mu opowiadać a on powiedzał mi wiele o Lilce. teraz jeszcze bardziej chce ją poznać 'ROŹDZIAŁ 7 CZĘŚĆ 2' NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO Wstałem wcześnie rano. Szczerbatek został z nami w jaskini gdzie spędziliśmy noc. W tej chwili właśnie zabrałem smoki na lot. Pierwszy wspólny lot od 3 lat! Ciesze się jak małe dziecko! Lot razem ze Szczerbatekim? Może być coś lepszego? Odpowidz brzmi NIE. Lataliśmy tak chyba z 4 godziny? Strasznie się zmęczyliśmy. No nic czas wracać na wyspę. Po kilku minutach gdy wylądowaliśmy na Kruczym urwisku Mordka i Sava poszły do wioski a ja po dopiero po kilku minutach by nikt mnie nie zauwarzył. Sava z pewnością odwróci uwagę. Aktualnie ide w stronę osady. Za 5 minut powinienem być na miejscu. 10 MIN. PÓŻNIEJ Właśnie siedze na moim ulubionym drzewie. Pamiętam gdy byłem mały to zawsze tutaj rysowałem. Widać z niego wszystko. Właśnie patrzę jak mieszkańcy zbierają się na placu ponieważ zobaczyli Save. Zobaczyłem także grupkę dzieciaków.....no właśnie moich przyjaciół a może już nie? Może o mnie zapomnieli. Przed nich wybiegła mała dziewczynka o zielonych oczas i brązowych włosah z przebłyskiem rudego...to Lilka. Sava i Szczerbol mają racje jest strasznie podobna do mnie. Założyłem maskę i na to wszystko płaszcz. W wiosce latały smoki. Teraz to fantastyczne miejsce. Do czasu...właśnie usłyszałem znajomy dzwięk rogu. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę morza gdzie w oddali widać było statki wroga...no ładnie. Najgorsze jest to że nie moge im pomóc. Statki coraz bardziej się zbliżały. Byli to Stańczykowie. Ich wódz ma na imię Moris. Nie raz atakowali wyspę Sycyli. Czemu wybrali akurat Berk? Nikt ze Stańczyków mnie nie zna. Znaczy z imienia nikt ale znają mnie jako smoczy jeżdzec. Może jednak im pomogę? OCZAMI HEATHER Dowiedziałam się od Kate że Czkawka poleciał na Berk. Piter jak zwykle kazał go śledzić. Popłyneła Kate, Ares ja i jeszcze 3 wikingów. Teraz jesteśmy na Berk ale z drugiej strony tej wyspy. Nikt nas nie widzi i dobrze. Znam Czkawke jak nikt inny i wiem że będzie chciał zobaczyć rodzine i Szczebatka. Naszym celem jest go znaleść. Aktualnie słyszymy róg. No na Berk płyną Stańczykowie. -Znając chłopaka będzie chciał im pomóc.-powiedziala Kate. -Poradzi sobie.-Ares. -A jak go rozpoznają?-ja. -Musimy im pomóc bo jak nie to on to zrobi.-Kate. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Siedze na drzwewie i obserwuje jak Stańczykowie wygrywają z Berk....nie musze im pomóc tym bardzej że postrzelili już kilka smoków. Z tego co widziałem moja mama zabrała dzieci w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie nie nie nie.....czy to statek z wyspy Sycyli?! Czyli jednak Piter kazał mnie śledzić!! Jeśli oni im pomagają to ja też to zrobie. Kate, Ares i 3 innych wojowników walczyło ze Stańczykami a Smoki na mój rozkaz paliły statki. A najlepsze jest to że nadal siedziałem na drzewie. Po kilku minutach gdy walka się skończyła bo wygrało Berk z pomocą wyspy Sycyli zszedłem z drzewa i ruszyłem w stronę placu. Zebrali się tam wszyscy mieszkańcy i patrzyli na mnie i na innych wojowników. -Kazał wam mnie śledzić tak!?-krzyknołem. -Tak.-odpowiedziała Kate (Jest w masce by nikt jej nie zobaczył) -Wiedziałem!-znów krzyknołem a na plac wbiegła Heather. -Kim jesteście?-zapytał Stoick. -Nie zdradzimy tego. Wystarczy że pomogliśmy.-odpowiedział Ares. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie. Podeszłem do rannego smoka i dziewczyny która nad nim płakała. Była to smoczyca Śmiertelnika Zębacza maśći niebieskiej. Miała staszną rane. Nie przerzyje. Nad nią klęczała dziewczyna o bląd włosach zaplecionych w warkocza. -Wichura nie zostawiaj mnie..-szeptała czyli to....to jest As. -Odejć.-powiedziałem. Dzieczyna podniosła wzrok. -Nie zostawie jej.-mówiła płacząc. -Bez mojej pomocy umrze.-powiedziałem a dziewczyna odeszła. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzli. -Nie powinieneś tego robić.-powiedziała Heather. -Wiem ale musze.-powiedziałem i pochyliłem się nad smokiem. Położyłem dłoń na jej pysku i próbowałem ją wyleczyć. Lecze tak smoki oddając im swoją energie. Jestem panem smoków. Tego chciała Aramis. Smoczyca zaczeła świecić na niebiesko a ja leczyłem jej rane. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem a dziewczyna smoczycy przestała plakać. Po chwili po ranie smoczycy nie było śladu a ja upadłem na ziemie. To strasznie wyczerpuje. Smoczyca wstała jakby nic jej się nie stało. Pomogła mi wstać. Splujnołem krwią i stanołem na równe nogi. Smoczyca pokłoniła mi się i pobiegła do właścicielki. Teraz zaczeły się szepty m.in. jak on to zrobił?, Kto to jest itd. Podeszłem do Kate a ona powiedziała. -To cię strasznie wyczerpuje. Jeśli stracisz energie to za 3 lata zginiesz.-powiedziała. -Tak zgine nawet gdy będe mieć jej więcej. Wole pomagać smokom.-odpowiedziałem. To wlaśnie moja 6 moc. Aramis dała mi ją bym mógł pomoagać smokom. W końcu jestem smoczym panem. Nagle podbiegła do mnie Lilka... -Jak umies lecyć smocki to wylecz Scerbatkowi ogon.-(błędy robione specjalnie) powiedziała. Zatkało mnie. Klęknołem na przeciwko niej i zdiołem kaptur. Nadal byłem w masce. -Mała to nie jest takie proste. Tego na razie nie moge zrobić ale obiecuje że wylecze mu ogon i będzie mógł latać.-powiedziałem ze spokojem. -Cemu nie teras?-zzapytała. -Potrzebuje więcej siły...-zaczołem. -Gdy teraz spróbuje to może zginąc. Tym razem tak Liam.-Kate spojrzała na mnie. -Obiecuje że Szczerbatek będzie latał.-dałem Lilce swój talizman. Widze że nosi mój wisiorek. Gdy wstałem obróciłem się w stronę Heather I Kate lecz coś mnie zatrzymało a mianowicie ktoś. Lika przytuliła mi się do nogi...to uczucie. Miłość. Ale nie ja już nie mam uczuć..a może jednak? Gdy mnie puściła poszedłem do portu lecz usłyszałem za sobą głos...głos dziewczyny: - Stoczy on wielką bitwę w której doprowadzi do zguby i zginie. Ale czy to tak ma sie skończyć? Chce żeby wiedział że los zawsze można zmienić,-''teraz już rozumiem. Była to Moli. Tylko ona wie o przepowiedni. Trzebabyło ją w o nie mieszać. Kate, Ares i Heather spojrzeli się na mnie z przerażeniem. Czyli Moli wie że żyje? '''ROŹDZIAŁ 8 CZĘŚĆ 2 -Kate?-zapytała Moli. -Tak to ja.-Kate podeszła do dziewczyny. -Moge wiedzieć o co tu chodzi?-zapytał Stoick lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. -Czy Czkawka żyje?-zapytała Moli. -Nie żyje.-odpowiedziałem. -Więc czemu ty za 3 lata masz zginąć?-zapytała. Czyli jednak wie. -To nie tyczyło się jego jestem Liam.-powiedziałem. Wcale nie chce jej okłamywać ale przecierz nie powiem że jestem Czkawka i przeżyłem. -Ale nie to mówił Piter.-Moli. -Piter jest starym cholernym su******em bredzi głupstwa.-odowiedziałem zwów klamiąc. -Nie. Czkawka powiedzial mi to samo a on by mnie nie okłamał.-Moli. -Żdziwiłabyś się! Także kłamał. Ską wiesz że nie robi tego....-urwałem. No nie za dużo powiedziałem. -Musisz zapomnieć o nim, o mnie, o Piterze, o Kate i całej tej przepowiedni. Nikomu o niej nie mów.-powiedziałem. -Czkawka napewno by tego chciał. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć Moli.-powiedziała Heather. -Dobrze. Ale jeśli kłamiecie dowem się czy on żyje. Kocham go bardzo.-Moli. -On napewno też cię kocha.-powiedziałem. -Liam..-szepneła Heather. -Zanim odlecisz powiedz jak uleczyłeś Wichure.-z tłumu wyszła ta bląd włosa dziewczyna. -Jak ci na imię?-zapytałem drocząc się z nia. -Pytam jak ją uleczyłeś.-powiedziała. -Niewiem...dar?-spojrzałem na ręce i się zaśmiałem. -Ładny wisiorek...A jak ....Astrid.-podarowałem jej piękny uśmiech wsiadłem na Save i odleciałem. Kate, Heather, Ares i reszta weszli na statek i odpłyneli. -Astrid skąd on zna twoje imie?-Valka. -Nie mampojęcia a to co zrobił dla Wichury to....-urwałam. -O co chodzi z tą przepowiednią.-zapyał wódz. -O nic. Kiedyś Kate i Piter pomylili mnie z inną dziewczyną i powiedzieli jej o jakieść przepowiedni która tyczy się tego Liama.-okłamała ich. -Acha Dużo się zdarzyło dziś. Wróćie do domów i odpocznijcie.-powiedzial Stoick. OCZAMI ASTRID '-'''Astrid możemy pogadać?-podeszła do mnie Moli. -Jasne.-odp. -Choć nad krucze urwisko.-Powiedziała Moli. Gdy doszłyśmy na miejsce usiadłyśmy na trawie. Siedziałyśmy tak w ciszy. Moli nie raz chciała zacząć mowić ale szybko zamykała usta i nadal siedziała w ciszy. Zapewne ona także nie wie co ma powiedzieć. To co się dziś zdażyło jest dziwne....no dobra bardzo bardzo dziwne a zarazem niemożliwe. Jak te chopak uleczył Wichure? Cieszę się i to bardzo ale jak? I skąd zna moje imię? Jak Sava przyleciała w rocznice śmierci Czkawki przniosła mi te wisiorek z literką 'A 'jak Astrid. Ciągle zastanawiam się od kogo on może być. Nagle Moli zaczeła mówić: -Astrid niewiem od czego mam zacząć...-Moli. -Najlepiej od początku. To co dzisiaj się stało...-ja. -Nie powinnam tego nikomu mówić ale musisz wiedzieć.-Moli. -Ale co musze wiedziec?-ja. -Coś czego Czkawka ci nigdy nie powiedział.-Moli -Więc??-ja. -Z Czkawką łączy się pewna przepowiednia. Brzmi ona tak że spotka on największego przyjaciela i w wieku 25 lat stoczą oni wielką bitwe na której moją zginąć. -Moli. -Nie rozumiem...-ja. -Czkawka w wieku 15 lat znalazł smocze jajo z którego wykluł się Szczebatek. Stał się jego największym przyjacielem. W 18 urodziny Czkawka stał się smoczym panem i włada różnymi mocami. 1 to władanie smoczym językiem. 2 to zwinność i szybkość. 3 to więż z przyjacielem. 4 to władanie smokmi. 5 to że możę myśleć jak smok. I jest jeszcze 6 moc ale jej nie znam. Podobno jest bardzo silna.-Moli. -Teraz łapie ale...-zaczełam. -Posłuchaj dalej. Gdy piewnego dnia 4 lata temu zniknełam z wyspy wtedy porwała mnie pewna kobieta i mężczyzna. Nazywają się Kate i Piter. Oni jako jedyni wiedzieli o przepowiedni Czkawki i mi ją zdradzili bym mogła im pomóc znaleść jedną mape. Gdy ją odzyskaliśmy to spowrotem popłynełam z nimi na Berk gdzie mnie zostawili. Mieszkają oni na wyspie Sycyli. Byłam tam.-Moli. -A ostania rzecz to taka że Czkawka w wieku 25 lat razem ze Szczerbatekiem zginą podczas wojny z Drago.-skończyła. -Ale on już nie żyje Moli.-ja. -Ci ludzie co nam dziś pomogli to byli ludzie z wyspy Sycyli. Była to Kate, Ares, jakaś dziewczyna i inni wikingowie.-Moli. -Ale czemu nam pomogli?-ja. -Myślę że Czkawka żyje a oni o tym wiedzą.-Moli. -Ale z tego co wiem ta cała Kate mówiła że nie żyje no i ten chłopak tak samo.-ja. -Oni kłamią.-powiedziała. -Więc co zamierzasz?-zapytałam. -Chce polecieć na wyspę Sycyli i dowiedzieć się więcej. Chce wiedzieć czy Czkawka naprawde żyje.-Moli. -Skoro tak....zależy mi na nim i na tobie. Nie puszczę cię samą.-ja. -No to poleć ze mną.-Moli- -Dobrze ale coś mi obiecaj.-ja. -Dobraa.-Moli. -Jeśli nie znajdziemy czego kolwiek na Sycyli damy sobie spokój i pogodzimy się z tym że go nie ma.-powiedziałam. -Jasne ale ty obiecaj że się nie poddasz.-Moli. -Obiecuje.-przytuliłyśmy się. -Ta rozmowa ma zostać między nami As.-Moli. -Zostanie. Wylatujemy jutro wieczorem.-ja. -Ale co wszystkim powiemy? Że lecimy szukać martwego Czkawki?-zapytala. -Mam na wyspie Sznejer wujka Finna. Powiemy że do niego lecimy.-ja. -Ok. As powiedz skąd ,masz ten wisiorek?-Moli wzkazała na wiszący na mojej szyi ten wisior z literką A. -Jak Sava przyjeciała w rocznice śmieri Czkawki miała pryczepionego go do łapy. Myślisz że jeśli on żyje to wisiorek jest od Czkawki?-zapytałam. -Myślę że tak.-Moli. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 9 CZĘŚĆ 2 POSZUKIWANIA CZAS ZACZĄĆ' Właśnie zapiełam Wichurze siodło i bylam gotowa do odlotu. Moli także. Przez te 3 lata zyskała przyjaciela. Jest to Drzewokos o imieniu Sivo. -Lećcie ostrożnie.-powiedziała mama Moli. -Pozdrówcie wujka Finna.-przypomniała moja mama. Przypłyneła na Berk razem z nami. Skłamałyśmy z Moli że lecimy odwiedzić wujka Finna. Reszta przyjaciół zostanie tu na szkoleniu a my wrócimy za kilka dni. -Dobrze. Pa mamo.-przytuliłam ją z całej siły i wsiadłam na Wichure. Od śmieri taty mam tylko ją. -Wracajcie szybko.-powiedziała Valka a my już odleciałyśmy. '''KILKA MIN. PÓŹNIEJ' '-'''Troche mi głupio że musze ich okłamywać.-powiedziłam. -Mi też. Niegdy tego nie robiłam.-Moli. -Nigdy?-zaśmiałam się. -Nigdy.-Moli. -A jak miałaś kare i nie mogłaś iść na randkę z Davinem? Prosiłaś wtedy Sare żeby została za ciebie w pokoju i nie dopuściła żeby twoja mama tam weszła. Ona się męczyła wymyślając przy tym same głupstwa a ty obściskiwałaś się z Davinem przy wodospadzie haha.-zaczełyśmy się śmiać. -Ha ha ha no może nie raz ich okłamaam ale nie aż tak.-Moli. -Ja też.-ja. -Wiesz As czego najbardziej żałuje?-zapytała po chwili. -Czego?-ja. -Tego że miałam 19 lat na to by spędzić z Czkawką jego urodziny a tego nie zrobiłam.-Moli. -Oj Moli przestań. Każdy popełnia błędy. Zawsze się starałaś.-ja. -A właściwie co robiliście na jego 19-nasych urodzinach sami co?-zapytała z uśmiechem. Pamiętam ten dzień jak nigdy. Ale czy jej powiedzieć???? Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami i mówimy sobie wszystko ale czy napewno się przyznać że ze sobą spaliśmy? Ona mówi mi wszystko. Np. jak było u Davina czy rozmowy takie jak wczoraj. Zarumieniłam się. -Ej ej As Astrid!!!!-zaczeła krzyczeć. -Eeee tak?-ja. -Zawiesiłaś się czy co? Nic nie muwisz z 5 minut.-Moli. -A tak jakoś.-ja. -Więc co robiliście.-Moli. -Mówimy sobie wszystko co nie? Ale nie mów nikomu. Taka tajemnica.-powiedziałam. -Do dawaj.-Moli. -No wię....spaliśy ze sobą.-spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę. Jej min była nie do opisania. -Gadasz!-krzykneła. -I jak było?-zapytała. -Moli!-zaczełyśmy się śmiać. '''NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO' Byłyśmy zmęczone więc zatrzymałyśmy sie na jakiejś wyspie. Tam odpoczełyśmy i zjadłyśmy kolacje. Aktualnie jest ranek i smaże ryby na śniadanie. Moli dopiero co wstała. Za to ja już nakarmiłam smoki i są gotowe do dalszej drogi. Gdy skończyłyśmy jeść śniadanie. Moli wyciągneła kilka map. -Dokładnie nie pamiętam drogi na Sycylie ale poszperałam troche w mapach Czkawki i ją znalazłam-powiedizała. -To dobrze.-ja. -Zobacz jesteśmy tutaj obok wyspy Marzeń. Wyspa Sycyli jest jeszcze 9 wysp od nas. To będzie jakiś dzień lotu?-powiedziala. -Znając naszą prędkość i kilka odpoczynków to 2 dni drogi.-zaśmiałyśmy się. Zwinełam mapy i schowałm je do torby. Moli zgasiła ognisko a po chwili leciałyśmy dalej. KILKA GODZIN PÓŻNIEJ -Astrid! As obudz się!-Moli próbowała mnie obudzić. -Co jest pali się czy co?-zapytałam. Troche przysneało mi się podczas lotu. -Zobacz widać wyspę Sycyli.-powiedziała. Obróciłam głowe przed siebie i dokładnie się przyjrzałam. -Faktycznie.-ja. -To ona pamiętam.-Moli. -Co robimy?-zapytałam. -Najlepiej schowajmy się gdzieś w lesie.-Moli. Poleciałyśmy odrazu w głąb lasu. Był piękny. Wylądowałyśmy i zaczzełyśmy szukać miejsa by ukryć smoki. W końcu znalazłyśmy zarośnięrą mchem jaskinie. Smoki na Sycyli to normalka więc ściągnełyśmy tylko naszym smokom różne torby czy inne. Postanowiłyśmy że będzie lepiej by zostały w siodłach. Powoli poszłyśmy w strone osady. Gdy nagle coś przygniotło nas do ziemi. Wichura i Sivo byli związani a nam założono woski na głowe i gdzieś zaprowadzono. Po kiku minutach czułam że związują mi ręce a potem ściągneli mi z głowy ten worek. Rozejrzałam się do okoła. Zobaczyłam że wraz z Moli jesteśmy przywiązane do wielkiego słuba obok siebie. Na placu było dość dużo ludzi którzy zaczeli się nam przyglądać i szeptać między sobą. Po chwili ktoś krzyknoł : -Cisza! Co tu się dzieje?!-głos1. -Panie znależliśmy je w lesie. Szły w strone osady wraz ze smokami.-głos2. -Kim jesteście? Co tutaj robicie?-zapytał. -To ty jesteś Ares prawda? Chcemy porozmawiać z Piterem i Kate.-Moli. -Jak wam na imię.-Ares. -Jestem Moli a to Astrid.-Moli. -Moli? Piter jest zajęty zaproadze was do Kate. Odwiązać je i smoki.-powiedział. Po hwili szłyśmy za Aresem. Doszłyśmy do jakiegoś dużego budynku. Ares otworzył wrota i weszliśmy do środka. Smoki zostały za zewnątrz. Teraz jesteśmy w jakimś pomieszczeniu gdzie jest tylko kominek, dywan z lisiego futra i kilka krzeseł przy okrągłym stole gzie siedzi kobieta. Właśnie przegląda mapy. -Kate zobacz kogo nam tu przywiało.-Ares. -Moli? Co tutaj robisz?-Kate wstała i do nas podeszła. -To jest Asrid. Chciałbybyśmy porozmawiać z toba i Piterem.-Moli. -Piter jest na arenie więc choćmy do niego.-Kate. Kobieta zaprowadziła nas na arene. Wchodząc do środka słychać było tylko odgłos mieczy. Widocznie ktoś tam walczył. I wcale się nie pomyliłam. To był ten sam chłopak co uratował Wichure. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, białą podartą bluzkę i czarną maskę z pod której wystawały także czarne kosmyki włosów. Walczył z dorosłym męźczyzną który był ubrany cały na brązowo. Nie mial maski. Wyglądał na 40 lat? może mniej. Nagle z boku areny zauważyłam leżącego smoka...i to nie jakiegoś smoka. Była to Sava. Gdy nas zobaczyła zaryczała przez co młody chłopak odwrócil wzrok w naszą stronę i momętalnie zosał powalony przez dorosłego. -Właśnie cię zabiłem. Musisz się bardziej skupić.-powiedział dorosły.Pomógl wstać czarnowłosemu i zwrócił się w naszą strone. -Moli co tutaj robicie?-zapewne był to Piter. -Jestem Astrid.-podałam mu rękę i usłyszałam hałas. Ten młody chlopak upuścił tarcze która odkladal na miejsce i patrzył na mnie i Moli. Te zielone oczy.... -Ja Piter miło mi.-podał mi rękę i automatycznie się ocknełam. -Chcemy z wami porozmawiać.-Moli. -Dobrze tylko pójdę się przebrać.-powiedział a na arene właśnie wbiegla czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Ta to była na Berk. -Musisz zobaczyć co znalazłam. Będziesz zadowolony Czka....-zaczeła mówić lecz widząc nas przerwała. -Witam jestem Heathera.-podała nam ręke. -Moli.-przywitała się. -Astrid.-ja takżę. -Liam choć pokaże ci coś.-powiedziała do chłopaka. -Co to takiego?-zapytał iściągnoł koszulkę. OMG (sorka) JAKĄ ON MA KLATE!!!! Założył czystą czarną koszulkę i spojrzał na dziewczyne pytającym wzrokiem. -Znalazłam owoc dzikiej róży.-Heathera. -Tsaaa mówiłem ci on nie rośnie na Sycyli tylko na wyspie Nocy.-Liam. -To się grubo mylisz.-Heathera. -Przecierz nie znasz drogi na wyspę Nocy. Niewielu ją zna.-Liam. -Ale ty ją znasz więc mnie tam zaprowadzisz.-Heathera. -Przerabialiśmy już to, nie zrobie tego.-Liam. -To Sava mnie zabierze co nie?-podeszła do smoczycy i ją pogłaskała. Czyli jednak Sava dała się oswoić komu innemu. -Och Heathera nigdzie nie polecisz.-wtrąciła się Kate. -To chociarz niech pan przystoiny zobacy co znalazłam?-zaśmiała się i zrobiła maślane oczka. -Niech ci będzie.-już mieli iść lecz Kate chwyciła go za ramie. -O nie pan przystoiny nigdzie nie idzie. Musimy pogadać.-Kate. -To widzimy się wieczorem. Tam gdzie zawsze Cz...Liam kurde.-Heathera -Dobra.-Liam podszedł do nas. Teraz tylko czekamy na Pitera. -Jesteście z Berk. Czego tu szukacie?-zapytał. -Chcemy pogadać.-Moli. -Ściągniesz maskę?-zapytałam. -Nie...mam na twarzy dużo blizn i oparzeń.-powiedził (skłamał) -To nic.-Moli. -Nie zmuszajcie go.-Kate. -Oj Liam Liam nie okłamuj dziewczyn. Jak zobaczycie jego twarz to będziecie zauroczone.-na arene wszedł Ares. -Lepiej nie ryzykować.-wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy. I znowu te zielone oczy wpatrują się prosto na mnie. Te oczy.... -Wiem że nie powinnam pytać ale powiedz Liam jak uratowałeś Wichure?-musiałam zapytać. -To mój dar. Tak .....moc.-zaśmiał sie cicho a Moli spojrzała na mnie dziwnym wzroiem. No tak! 6 nieznana nam moc Czkawki!! -Jak naprawde się nazywasz?-zapytała nieco wściekła Moli. -Liam.-powiedział bez wachania. Już nikt nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem. Usiedliśmy na trybunach i nadal czekaliśmy na Pitera. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Co one tutaj do cholerki robią co?! Tak chciałbym im powiedzieć -to ja Czkawka- i przytulić ale nie moge. Są takie piękne. Nadal je kocham. Mol to w końcu moja kochana kuzyneczka a Astrid? Ją kocham nad życie. Schowałem twarz w dłonie i powiedziałem do Savy telepatycznie: '-Powiedz że to tylko sen!-Czkawka.' '-To tylko sen.-Sava.' '-Och wcale nie pomagasz!- Czkawka' OCZAMI MOLI Moc uzdrawiania smoków! Smoczy pan. 6 moc. oto kolejny dowód czyli 6 nieznana moc Czkawki. Ale skoro Liam ją ma to Liam jest Czkawką. Pewnie udaje bo tak mu kazał Piter. Ale ja dowiem się prawdy! Nie odlece z tąd póki jej nie poznam. Nareście przyszedł ten cały Piter. Usiadł obok nas i zapytał: -Więc o czym chcecie porozmawiać?-Piter. -O Czkawce.-Liam podniusł na nas wzrok. -Jak wcześniej mówilam Czkawka nie żyje.-Kate. -Skąd wiesz? Nie widzialaś jak zginoł.-Moli. -Ale widziałam płonący statek. Płyneliśmy wtedy do niego ale już nie żył.-Znów kolejne kłamstwo. -A ty Liam? Znałeś go?-zapytała Astrid. -Widziałem go raz w życiu. Ale wiele słyszałem.-Liam. -Wierzysz że Czkawka nie żyje?-Moli. -Nie widziałem jego śmierci więc nie nie wypowiem się na ten temat.-Liam. -Skąd znasz Save?-Astrid. -Przyleciała tu 3 lata temu. Wtedy ją spotkałem i się zaprzyjażniłem.-Liam. -Ochhh ona ufała tylko Czkawce!-Moli wybuchła. -Mi też zaufała. Przez te 3 lata wszystko się zmienilo. Każdy się zmienił lecz tego nie okazuje. Jest to inna osoba, ale nie z wyglądu tylko z charakteru. Wy także się zmieniłyście.-Liam. -Dlaczego tak uważasz skoro wcześniej nas nie znałeś?-Astrid. -Ja to czuje. Każdy się zmienia po śmierci bliskiej osoby. Kiedyś straciłem wszystko co miałem. Dom, rodzine, przyjaciół, dziewczyne i największego przyjaciela przez jeden mały zły ruch. Bardzo się zmieniłem. Nie jestem taki sam jak kiedyś.-Liam wypowiadając każde słowo wpatrywał się w Astrid. Ma takie zielone oczy....one potrafią zachipnotyzować. -Jak mam być szczery to niewiem czy mam wogóle jakieś uczucia.-Liam. Jego oczy faktycznie nie okazują żadnych emocji. -Ja też będe szczera. Myślę że nie straciłeś uczuć tylko poprostu przez te wszystkie lata wmówiłeś sobie że ich nie masz i nauczyłeś się je kontrolować. Dlatego ich nie okazujesz.-Astrid także się w niego wpatrywała. -A ja wierze w to że Czkawka żyje.-Moli. -Skąd to wszystko?-Piter. -Skoro Aramis chce by Czkawka wypełnił przepowiednie to czemu mialaby pozwolić na to by zginoł 6 lat wcześnie?-Moli. -Sami mówiliście że Czkawka ma 6 moc, której my nie znamy ale myślę że on potrafi uleczać smoki jak Liam uleczył Wichure.-Astrid. -Nie. 6 moc Czkawki to uleczanie tylko własych ran.-Liam. -Jest już późno. Zaprowadze was do pokoi gdzie będziecie spać.-Kate. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 10 CZĘŚĆ 2' Czy Piter i Kate nadal będą kłamać czy powiedzą dziewczyną prawde? 'Każda odpowiedz napisana poniżej w komach jest prawidłowa choć najbliżej prawdy co do Pitera i Kate jest Darek59. A co do Czkawki to Szczerb1203.' 'Ten roździał dedykuje Szczerb1203, Darek59, Cora20 i wszystkim anonimom którzy napisali co o tym sądom.' 'Jeszcze jedno użytkownik wiki który podpisał się jako MMJA podsunoł mi świetny pomysł. Napewno go wykorzystam :D' 'Dziękuje wszystkim za komy. Jesteście cudowni <3 A nexty są dodziennie bo jestem chora i leże w łóżku więc zawsze wezme laptopa czy cóś i nexta napisze hehe.' OCZAMI ASTRID Widziałam to ten błysk w jego oku. Kłamał. Kłamał przez ten cały czas. Tylko czemu? Czemu nie chcą nam powiedzieć gdzie jest Czkawka? No nic lepiej odpoczne. Jutro czeka nas cięzki dzień pełen następnych kłamstw. Następny dzień Następnego dnia obudziłam się o dość wczesnej porze. Moli jeszcze spała. Postanowiłam się ubrać i zejść na dół. Gdy tak się stalo po chwili byłam na dole i kierowałam się do kuchni z której wydobywały się cisze dzwięki obijających się o siebie glinianych talerzy. W kuchni była Kate. -Dzień dobry.-przywitałam się. -O już wstałaś. Moli jeszcze śpi?-zapytała z uśmiechem. -Tak. Nie chciałam jej budzić.-powiedziałam. -Usiądz zjesz śniadanie.-Kate. -Dziekuje.-kobieta postawiła przedemną talerz pełen placków i mleko jaka. Było pyszne. -Mieszka pani sama?-zapytałam. -Nie mieszka ze mną siostrzenica Heathera.-powiedziala. -Nie mieszka z rodzicami?-ja. -Nie moja siostra i jej mąż zgineli na sztormie 8 lat temu. Od tego czasu zajmuje się nią. Niewiem co bym bez niej zobiła.-Kate. -A ma pani niewiem męża dzieci?-ja. -Miałam męża ale także zginoł. Pamietam to jak nic. Mieliśmy wtedy wojne ze Stańczykami. On zginoł a ja poroniłam.-po jej policzku spłynela łza. -Przepraszam nie chciałam.-powiedziałam. -Nic się nie stało. Teraz została mi tylko Heathera no i Piter.-na to imie uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy. -Przyznam się ze od 4 lat zachowuje się inaczej. Pomiata wszystkimi, robi z ludzi marionetki i mówi że im pomaga. Nie nadaje się na wodza.-Kate. -Marionetki?-zapytałam. -Tak. Kilka lat temu stworzył sobie marionetkę z Liama. Chłopak był pod jego rozkazami. Piter mówil że mu pomaga zapomnieć o tym co przeżył o bólu ale pogorszył sprawe. Liam raz mu się stawił i uciekł ale Piter go odnalazł by nie popełnił jakiegoś głupstwa.-Kate. -Wydaje się być miły ale z tego co mówisz.-ja. -Nie ufaj za bardzo Piterowi ani nikomu na tej wyspe oprocz mnie, Heatherze i Liamowi.-Kate. -Dobrze ale wacham się czy tobie moge napewno zaufać.-ja. -Doskonale cię rozumiem. Jak nie mi to Liam zawsze wam pomożę.Może jest bezuczuciowym krytym chłopakiem ale ma wiem że ma wspaniałe serce. Jeszcze 4 lata temu kiedy go poznałam to poznałam go od tej fantastycznej strony. Pod władzą Pitera strasznie się zmienił.-Kate. -Będe pamiętać. Moge zwiedzić wyspę? I tak musze iść do Wichury.-ja. -Jasne. Jak Moli się obudzi to powiem jej gdzie cię znajdzie.-Kate. -Dziękuje.-wyszłam. Ta Kate wydaje się być naprawde dobra. Ale nie wiem dokońca czy napewno moge jej ufać. Może ona też jest marionetką Pitera. Choć raczej nie mówiłaby mi tego.... Zaczełam nawoływać Wichure lecz po chwili nie było to konieczne. Zobaczyłam ją, Sivo i Save bawiącą sie z tą dziewczyną Heatherą. Podeszłam do niech i przywitałam się ze smokami. -Cześć Astrid.-Heathera szczerze się uśmiechneła. -Hej.-też się uśmiechnelam. -Nie martw się nakarmilam już smoki. Ich siodła są w hangarze jakby co. Były ciężkie więc im je ściągnełam.-Heathera. -Dziekuje zapomnialam o tych siodłach. Masz smoka?-zapytałam. -Nie. Wiem o nich dużo od Liama ale jeszcze nie znalazłam tego jednego smoka.-zaśmiała się. -Ja mam Wichure od 4 lat. Prawdziwa przyjaciółka. To że ją mam zawdzięczam Czkawce.-powiedziałam. -Kocham smoki. Gdyby nie one....-Heathera. -Od kiedy Liam tu jest?-zapytałam. -Od kilku lat. Kiedyś stracił przyjaciela, dom, rodzine wszystko i wtedy spotkał Save. Przyleciała tu z nim.-Heatehea. -Acha. Sava była jeszcze 5 lat temu smoczycą Czkawki.-ja. -Moge ci zaufać?-zapytała. -Tak.-odp. -Liam poszedł do Pitera. Pewnie znów się pokłucą.-Heathera. -Co zamierzasz?-zapytałam. -To co zawsze. Czyli dowiedzieć się o czym rozmawiają. Jestem jego przyjaciółką ale nigdy mi nie mówi o co się kłucą.-Heathera. -Nie jesteście razem?-zapytałam. -Nie mialam kiedyś chlopaka ale złamał mi serce. A Liam kocha pewną dziewczyne choć tego nie okazuje. Rozumiemy się doskonale.-Heathera -To niech jej to powie.-powiedziałam. -Tyle że ona nie mieszka na tej wyspie tylko daleko z tąd.-powiedziała. -Acha.-ja. -Choć.-Szłam za dziewcyną w kierunku olbrzymiej twierdzy. Nagle Heather otworzyła klape za budynkiem i weszłyśmy do środka. Słyśmy małym korytarzem pod budynkiem a dziewczyna niosła w ręku lampe . Zatrzymała się w połowie. -Tutaj najlepiej słychać.-powiedziała. Po chwili usłyszałyśmy jak ktoś wchodzi do środka twierdy i krzyczy. '-Piter jeszcze raz wyślesz straż by nie śledziła.-Liam. ''-To co? Smokiem mnie poszczujesz?-zaśmiał się.'' ''-Nie ciebie. Siebie. Dobrze wiesz co potrafie.-Liam'' ''-Nie możesz. Jeszcze przez 3 lata jesteś nieśmiertelny. Nie możesz zginąć z ręki człowieka.-Piter.'' ''-Ale może mnie zabić tylko i wyłącznie Nocna Furia.-powiedział.'' ''-Nie zrobisz tego. Straciłeś wszystko jesteś zbyt słaby by kazać własnej przyjaciłółce cię zabić.-Piter.'' ''-Nie to ty jesteś słaby Piter. Ineaczej puściłbyś mnie wolno.-Liam.'' ''-Tak odejć.-Piter.'' ''-Jeszcze jeden taki numer a zabije każdego kogo za mną poślesz.-Liam.'' ''-Smoi też.?-Piter się zaśmiał a Liam tylko trzasnoł drzwiami. ---- -Astrid choć już.-powiedziała Heathera -Zawsze tak podsłuchujesz?-zapytałam gdy wyszłyśmy z tunelu. -Czasami kiedy zapowiada się ciekawa rozmowa.-zaśmiała się. -Idziemy może Moli już wstała.-powiedziałam i poszłyśmy do jej domu. Miałam racje Moli właśnie skończyła jeść śniadanie i razem wyszłyśmy na dwór. -Idziemy do Liama?-zapytała Heathera. -Jasne.-Moli. -A wiesz gdzie jest?-ja. -Zazwyczaj idzie do lasu nad wodospad.-dziewczyna. Heathera prowadziła a my szłyśmy za nią. Po kilku minutach doszłyśmy na miejsce. Było pięknie. Przy wodospadzie siedział Liam i skubał trawe. -Heather?-zapytał. -Tak.-odpowiedziała. Chłopak już miał ściągnąć maskę lecz gdy nas zobaczył powstrzymał się i obrócił w strone wodospadu. -Czemu nie pokażesz twarzy?-zapytała Moli. -To moja sprwa.-jego głos był taki zimny, bezuczuciowy. Usiadłyśmy obok niego a on nadal nie odrywał wzroku od widoków. -Pięknie..-szepnełam. -No na Berk i Dunark nie ma takich widoków.-Moli. Liam spojrzał na Heahere. -Staram się być przyjaciółką Liam nie patrz tak na mnie.-powiedziała z wyrzutem. -A czy ja coś mówie?-zapytał. -Jeszcze nie ale mam oczy i widze jak na mnie patrzysz.-Heathera. Wstałam by rozprostować nogi gdy nagle poślizgnełam się na jednym z kamieni i już miałam wpaść do wody gdyby nie chłopak. Szybko chwycil mnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnoł do siebie,. Złapał mnie drugą ręką za plecy i pchnoł leciutko na trawe. -Dziekuje. Gdyby nie ty pewnie bym wpadła do wody.-powiedziałm i odetchnełam z ulgą. Liam nic nie powiedział tylko znowu wpatrywał się we mnie tymi zielonymi oczami......rozpłynełam się w nich. To uczucie.... ---- -Już gdzieś widziałm te oczy.-powiedziałam do Moli gdy latałyśmy na smokach. -Oj As....zielone oczy każdy może je mieć.-Moli nadal upierała się na swoim. -Kogoś mi przypominają ale trudno to stwierdzić gdy nie widzisz w nich zadnych uczuć tylko nicość.-ja. -No przyznam Liam ma ładne oczy ale co z tego?-Moli. -Ma takie oczy jak Szczerbatek.-powiedziałam. -Masz racje jak Mordka ale niewiele to zmienia. Przyleciałyśmy tu by dowiedzieć się coś o Czkawce. Jesteśmy tu 4 dzień i nadal nic.-Moli. -Raz podsłuchałam z Heatherą jak Liam kłuci sie z Pitere.-ja. -I co?-Moli. -Liam nie może zginąć z ręki człowieka jeszcze przez 3 lata.-ja. -Czyli jest nieśmiertelny?-Moli. -Nie do końca. Nie może zabić go człowiek ale może zabić go jedynie Nocna Furia.-ja. -Tak ale Sava go nie zabije bo to jego przyjaciółka a Szczerbatek? On go nie skrzywdzi.-Moli. -Tak ale wiem jeszcze to że Liam mówił Piterowi takie coś : Dobrze wiesz co potrafie.-ja. -Może zmusić smoka by go zabił tylko po co?-zapytała Moli. -Niewiem.-ja. -Siedzimy tu już 4 dni i wiemy że Liam ma wiele mocy. Stracił bliskich, dom, przyjaciela...Jest tu podobno od 6 lat, znał Czkawkę.-Moli zaczeła podsumowywać. -Myślę że wszystko co nam tu mówią jest kłamstwem. Musimy dowiedzieć się wiecej o przepowiedni ale Piter nam nic nie powie.-powiedziałam. -Musimy szukać gdzie indziej Astrid. Zostańmy tu jeszcze dwa dni i zastanówmy się gdzie mamy lecieć. Może Heathera coś wie.-Moli. -Podobno Aramis napisała tą przepowiednie. Wiesz gdzie to było?-zapytałam. -Nie ale wiem kto będzzie wiedział.-Moli. -Więc lećmy, pora dowiedzieć się prawdy.-ja. Razem z Moli poleciałyśmy do osady. A konkretnie do szamanki Petry. Wichura i Sivo zostali na zewnątrz a my weszłyśmy do środka. -Dzień dobry co was do mnie sprowadza?-zapytała. -Chcemy dowiedzieć się o królowej Mice i Aramis.-powiedziała Moli. -Nie wy poprostu chcecie się dowiedzieć na jakiej wyspie one mieszkały i gdzie Aramis rzuciła zaklęcie.-Petra. -Tak chcemy to wiedzieć.-ja. -Aramis urodziła się na wyspie Woli ale w wieku 15 lat wraz z królową i jej poddanmi przeprowadziła się na wyspę Nocy. Tak spełniła się przepowiednia i jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się więcej musicie zacząć szukać właśnie tak.-Petra. -Ale nikt nie zna drogi na wyspę Nocy.-ja. -Zna ją tylko niewielu a jeden z nich mieszka na tej wyspie.-Petra. -Tyko kto?-Moli. -Juz wiem. Dziękujemy Petro.-powiedziałam i chwyciłam Moli za ręke mówiąc choć. ---- -Ale Astrid my nie znamy drogi na wyspę Nocy.-Moli. -Ale Liam ją zna.-powiedziałam. -Myślisz ze nam pomoże?-Moli. -Nie ale Heathera zawsze chciała się na nią dostać więc pomoże nam go namówić.-ja. -To do niej choćmy.-Razem z Moli pobiegłyśmy do domu Kate i Heathery. -Heathera musimy pogadać.-powiedziałam wchodząc do domu. -O czy?-dziewczyna była sama. -Słyszałyśmy że chcesz dostać się na wyspę Nocy.-Moli. -Tak po owoc dzikiej róży. Podobno ma mocne właściwości lecznice i potrafi wskrzesić. Ale tylko niewielu zna tam droge.-Heathera. -Niewielu czyli Liam.-ja. -Tak ale nie powie nam gdzie to jest. Próbowałam tyle razy.-Heathera. -To spróbujemy jeszcze raz.-Moli. -Zazwyczaj kiedy pokłuci się z Piterem robi mu nazłość.-Heathera. -To może robiąc mu nazłośc zaprowadzi nas tam.-uśmiechnełam się a dziewczyny tylko pokiwały głową na tak. -Teraz tylko trzeba ich skłucić.-Moli. -Dziewczyny.....myślę że już nie trzeba.-powiedziała Heathera patrząc za okono. Podążyłyśmy jej śladami a to co tam zobaczyłyśmy z jednej strony nas ucieszyło a z drugiej nie do końca. Wybiegłyśmy na plac gdzie.... 'ROŹDZIAŁ 11 CZĘŚĆ 2' '''OCZAMI LIAMA (WIECIE KOGO :) )' Odkąd pojawiłem się na Sycyli wszystko się zmieniło. Wcale nie chciałem być marionetką Pitera ale mówił że mi pomaga że ....że zapomne o bólu. Ale to wszystko jest klamstwem. Ta cała wyspa opiera się na kłamstwie. Tylko kilku mieszkańców wie kim naprawde jestem. A teraz? Odkąd zjawiły się tu dziewczyny wszystcy jak zwykle kłamią. Ja także a tak bardzo tego nie chce.Kiedy człowiek tak bardzo czegoś nie chce to stanie się właśnie to lecz z podwojoną siłą. Nigdy nie chciałem okłamywać bliskich i zostawić choć jednej osoby. A tera? Zostawiłem wszystkich. Poprostu ich zawiodłem. Heathera zawsze mówi że niektóre klamstwa są lepse od prawdy, prawda boli a także uszczęśliwia. W moim przypadku jest to pierwsze. Jedynymi osobami którym można tu zaufać są Kate, Heathera. Ares stał się marionetką Pitera ....zresztą jak wszyscy innie. Ale ja nie popełnie tego samego będu. Skoro za 3 lata moge zginąc to czemu by nie zabić się teraz? Przecierz nie mam nic do stracenia. Piterowi zależy na tym bym przerzył tylko dlaczego? Przecierz przepowiednia przestanie działać gdy umre? Chyba że o czymś niewiem. Teraz jedynie może mnie zabić tylko Nocna furia. Nie chce robić tego własnej przyjaciólce ale jeżeli będe musiał. Usłyszałem ryki i warczenie Savy. Szybko pobiegłem na plac a to co tam zobaczyłem zmroziło krew w żyłach.....Ares i kilku innych wikinków trzymało związaną Save a Piter stał przed nią ostrząc miecz. -No prosze kogo my tu mamy.-powiedział. -Co ty do cholery robisz!?-krzyknołem i podbiegłem do Savy lecz powalono mnie na ziemie i wbito mi nóż w udo. Wyciągnełem go ale rana bardzo bolała. -Musze mieć pewność że będziesz żył dlatego musze pozbyć się wszystkich Nocnych furii. Sa 2 ale zaraz zostanie jedna.-Piter. -Co!? Niemożesz tego zrobić!-krzyknołem. -Zapomniałeś? Ja moge wszystko. A z resztą jak mi się odwdzieczasz co? Tyle razy ci pomogłem.-Piter. -Nie zabijesz jej.-ja. -A właśnie że to zrobie. A jej serce oddam tobie. W końcu to twoja przyjaciółka....Liamie.-Piter zaczoł podchdzić do Savy a ta zamkneła oczy i powiedziała do mnie ze wszystko będzie dobrze......już nie będzie. Piter uniusł miecz gdy przed nim staneła Kate.- -Piter nie rób tego.-powiedziała. Facet tylko pokręcił przecąco głową a póżniej odszedł mówiąc. -Nastepnym razem to zrobie. Zabije ją na twoich oczach.-wskazał na Liama. Chłopak podbegł do Savy i ją uwolnił. ---- -Liam!-podbiegła do mnie Heathera i przytuliła z całej siły. Odwzajemniłem uścisk. -Jutro mnie tu nie będzie. Zapytaj się Kate czy chceciie lecieć ze mną.-powiedzialem -Gdzie?-ddziewczyna. -Niewiem. W świat.-puściłem ją po czym przytuliłem Save. -Liam?-podesza do mnie Astrid. Podniosłem wzrok a ona zapytała. -Możemy pogadać?-Astrid. -Tak. Za 10 min. przyjde do was do domu.-Ja. -Dobrze.-dziewczyna pogłaskała Save i razem z przyjaciółkami wróciły do domu. 10 MIN PÓŹNIEJ -Już jestem.-Liam wszedł do kuchni gdzie już byłyśmy (Astrid, Moli, Heathera, Kate) -Czyli jutro odlatujesz?-Heathera. -Tak. Pytanie tylko czy chcecie lecieć ze mną.-Liam. -Oczywiście!-krzykneła Heathera i go przytuliła. -Więc nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Jutro z samego rana wylatujemy.-Liam. -Lecimy z wami.-Moli. -I tak jutro chciałyśmy wylatywać.-ja. -Gdzie teraz zamierzacie lecieć?-Kate. -Na wyspę Nocy ale nie znamy drogi....-ja. -Myślałyśmy że Liam nas tam zaprowadzi.-Heathera. -To co zgoda?-Moli. Liam przez chwile się zamyślił. -Ale po co chcecie tam dotrzeć?-Liam. -Mamy swoje powody a Heathera swoje.....więc jak?-zapytałam. -Zgoda zabiore was na wyspę Nocy.-jest tak! zgodził się. -To wspaniale!-krzykneła uradowana Moli. -Jak mówiłem jutro z samego rana wyruszamy.-Chłopak wyszedł z domu a my poszłyśmy się pakować. Kate i Heathera lecą z nami bo nic nie trzyma ich na tej wyspie. Nie mają już więcej rodziny. Są same jak ja i mama tylko że ja na Dunark i Berk mam przyjaciół. Razem z dziewczynami wziełyśmy kilka ubrań i innych prywatnych rzeczy. Kate w miedzy czasie zrobiła kolacje po której poszłyśmy spać. Jutro czeka nas długi dzień. ROŹDZIAŁ 12 CZĘŚĆ 2 OCZAMI ASTRID Właśnie wylecieliśmy. Nasz kierunek to wyspa Nocy. Jako pierwszy leci Liam a zaraz po nim Kate i Heathera na wandersmoku o imieniu Winder. Ja razem z Moli lecimy obok siebie w takim samym temoie jak reszta. Ciekawa jestem gdzie znajduje się wyspa nocy. To właśnie tam musimy zacząć poszukiwania Czkawki. Musimy dowiedzieć się więcej o jego przepowiedni. Ciekawe czy ktoś tam mieszka. Zapytam Liama. Podleciłam bliżej jego i zapytałam: -Liam a na wyspie Nocy mieszkają jacyś ludzie?-chlopak spojrzał na mnie lecz zaraz odwrócił wzrok i powiedział: -Nie. To odludzie ale podobno niedawno mieszkała tam pewna starsza kobieta. Teraz jest chora psichicznie.Ta wyspa nieżle jej namąciła w głowie dlatego musimy jak najszybciej z tamtąd uciekać.-powiedział. -Niektórym zdarzało się zostać tam za długo i już nie wrócili. Ale tej Genowefie się udało.-dodała Kate. -To ta świrnięta kobieta?-Moli. -Tak teraz podobno mieszka na wysie Santanga.-Kate. Już nikt się nie odzywał. Lecieliśmy w totalnej ciszy chyba jeszcze z 3 godziny aż nagle Liam powiedział: -To tutaj.-Liam. Wszyscy rozglądali się do okoła. Przecierz jesteśmy na otwartym morzu chłope! On też chyba zmysły stracił. Przecież tu nie ma żadnej wyspy! O Thorze!. -Liam ale napewno to tutaj?-Moli się zawachała. -Och tak. Teraz weśćie duży wdech i leccie za mną.-powiedział a po chwili zniknoł w wodzie... Poleciałyśmy za nim i rura do wody. W oddali zobaczyłam jakinie która świeci się cała na niebiesko Liam już tam był. Wpłyneliśmy do środka gdzie było już coraz mniej wody aż w końcu dotarliśmy na przecudną wyspę....wyspę Nocy. -Więc jest pod wodą.-Heathera. -Jak widać.-Liam. -Skoro każdy przyszedł tu w innym celu to....-zaczełam. -To rożdzielimy się na grupy. Heathera i ja pujdziemy szukać tego owocu dzikiej róży a wasza trójka załatwi swoje sprawy. Za godzine spotykamy się w tym miejscu. Jeśli nie przyjdziecie to będziemy was szukać. Gdy będziecie w taraptach poprostu zagwiżdzce. Ptaki rozniosą gwizd dalej (coś takiego jak w igrzyskach śmierci z tym kosogosem co nie?).-powiedział Liam i tak zrobiliśmy. On i Heathera poszli w swoim kierunku a my w swoim. U LIAMA I HEATHERY '-'''Czkawka i co będzie dalej?-zapytała nagle Heathera. -Niewiem.-chłopak ściągnoł maskę. -Wow dawno nie widziałam twojej twarzy.-dziewczyna się zaśmiała za to chłopak poprawił swoje włosy i przetarł te zielone błyszczące paczadeła <333. Wyglądał cudownie. -Wiesz co?-zaczoł. -Co?-Heathera. -Myślę żebyście zamieszkały na Berk. Będziecie razem z Kate bezpieczne a ty miałabyś przyyjaciółki.-powiedział. -A co z tobą?-Heathera. -Ja niemoge tam wrócić. Coś wymyślę.-Czkawka. -Zgoda zamieszkam na Berk. Nawet fajnie.-Heathera. -Ale będziesz mnie odwiedzał?-dodała. -Oczywiście.-zaśmiał się. -Ale chce żebyś pomogła dziewczyną o mnie zapomnieć. Zeby nie szukały mnie więcej.-Liam XD. -Jasne.-Heathera. -Dziękuje.-po jego policzku spłyneła jedna łza,. Jedna łza przepełniona wieloma wspomnieniami. -Płaczesz? Pierwszy raz iwdze cię w tym stanie....-szepneła. -Tak bardzo je kocham.-szepnoł a z jego oczu spływało coraz więcej łez. -Ej spójrz na mnie. Wszystko się ułoży już spokojnie. Ciiiii...-Heathera mnie przytuliła i wytarła mi łzy. Taka przyjaciółka to skarb. '''U DZIEWCZYN' -Widzicie to?-zapytała Moli. -Co to?-zapytała As. -Myślę że to czego szukamy.-Moli wskazała na malowidła na jaskini. -To jest przepowiednia.-powiedziała Kate. -Zobaczcie.-szepneła As i pokazała postać która zabija drugą. Później ta postać nadal walczy z wbitym w serce mieczem. -Co do oznacza?-Moli. -To jest historia Czkawki. Lepiej z tąd choćmy.-Kate. -Za chwile.-As. -Szybko!-krzykneła i pchneła dziewczyny w strone wyjścia a jaskinia waliła się za nimi. Gdy były już bezpieczne na polanie jaskinia zawaliła się już całkiem.... -Jeśli to historia Czkawki to on walczył ze wbitym mieczem w serce?-Moli. -To by oznaczało że żyje Moli.....ale my nie jesteśmy....-urwała. -O Thorze on żyje!-krzykneła uradowana Astrid. Kate nie była zbyt zadowolona. Pytanie tylko czy nadal je okłamywać? Przecierz nie zależy jej na tym. -Pomoge wam go znaleść tylko lepiej uciekajmy z tej wyspy.-Kate. -Naprawde to zrobisz?-,Moli. -Tak.-Kate postanowiła już nie kłamać ale nie zdradzi jeszcze Liama. U LIAMA I HEATHERY -Heathera słyszysz to?-zapytał chlopak zakladając maskę. -Nic nie słysze.-dziewczyna. -To jest coraz głośniejsze. Lepiej zawróćmy..-powiedział. -To ta wyspa miesza ci w głowie.Co słyszysz? -Heathera. -To głos kobiety....mówi że oni nie żyją, że ich zabił.-Liam. -Kto ich zabił?-Heathera. -On.-powiedział. -On?-Heathera. -Tak. Choćmy już z tąd.-powiedział. NA MIEJSCU (WSZYSCY RAZEM) -I co znaleźliście coś?-Kate.. -Nie ani śladu po owocu dzikiej róży.-Hathera była zawiedzina. -A wy?-zapytała po chwili. -Tak nawet więcej niż myślałyśmy.-Moli była uradowana. -Czkawka żyje...-powiedziała Astrid a Liam spojrzał ze strachem na Heathere i Kate.... -Ale chyba nie zamierzacie go szukać?-zapytał zaniepokojony Liam. -Właśnie że będziemy. Kate powiedziała że nam pomoże.-wyjaśniła uśmiechnięta Moli. Natała głucha cisza gdy nagle chłopak pędem poszedł w strone smoków. Wsiadł na swojego przyjaciela (ale głupio to brzmi...XD) i odleciał. Dziewczyny zrobiły do samo ciągle podążając za chłopakiem. Liam z dziewczynami odlecieli z wyspy Nocy na równoległą do niej wyspę Marzeń. ,,Tu zanocujemy'' poinformował je i wylądował przy nieco sporej jaskini. Wszystkie dziewczyny padły jak długie a chłopak jeszcze ptrzył na gwiazdy....'' 'ROŹDZIAŁ 13 CZĘŚĆ 2' pół roku później wyspa Berk ''' '''OCZAMI HEATHERY Po wydarzeniach sprzed pół roku razem z dziewczynami poleciałyśmy na Berk. Zamieszkałam tam razem z ciocią Kate. Ludzie tutaj są naprawde mili i pomocni. Wódz przyjoł nas tu z wielką radością. Mieszka tutaj dużo dzieciaków m.in. moi przyjaciele Śledzik, Sączysmark i Bliźniaki. Moli, Astrid i reszta już dawno polecieli na Dunark ale często odwiedzają Berk. Nawet czasem dziewczyny przylatują same. W tym roku wódz Stoick organizuje smocze zawody dla jeżdzców. Na tą okazje właśnie przypływa Dunark. Biorą w nich udział : Ja, Astrid, Moli, Davin, Sara, Amelia, Smark, Śledzik i Bliźniaki. Reszta nie chciała mieć smoków. Nadal nie są do nich przekonani.. A właśnie propo smoków. Mam przyjaciółę Nessi z gatunku Skrili. Jest świetną przyjaciółą. Ostatnim razem gdy odwiedził mnie Liam pomógł mi ją wytresować. A co z Liamem? Poleciał w nieznane. Zawsze jego marzeniem było otkrywać wyspy razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Właśnie ze Szczerbatkiem. Zabrał go ze sobą. Razem z Savą i z nim latają po świecie. Nikt oprócz mnie o tym nie wie. Wszyscy myślą że Szczerbatek poprostu z tensknoty gdzieś uciekł. OCZAMI LIAMA Od kilku miesięcy razem ze Szczerbatkiem i Savą latamy po świecie odkrywając nowe wyspy....To zawsze było moim marzeniem. Odkrywanie nowych gatunków smoków, poznawanie innych ludzi i ich obyczai. Niedawno zatrzymałem się na wyspie Romy. Jest tu naprawde dobrze. Ludzie są mili. Właśnie jestem tu 2 dzień. Pomagam ludziom odbudować domy po kolejnym ataku smoków. Troche im wytłumaczyłem jak się z nimi obchodzić itd. powoli się do nich przekonują. No jeszcze nie wspomniałem o tutejszych dziewczynach....same laski. Jedna z nich Mija. Piękne rude długie włosy delikatna jasna cera i kilka leciutkich piegów. Szmaragdowe oczy i ta figura....Jest boska ale jest jeden mały problem...ma chłopaka. A ja nie szukam dziewczyny. Może czasem pobawie się nimi ale od 4 lat się jeszcze nie zakochałem. Pamiętam jedną sytuacje jak byłem na wyspie Słońca. Wódz tej słonecznej wyspy chciał wydać mnie za mąż za jego 15-letną córę. Rozumiecie?! 15-letnią. Była ładna. Spędziłem z nią kilka godzin. Tak dla zabawy oświadzyłem się jej i chciałem się z nią przespać. No właśnie chciałem. Sumienie mi na to nie pozwala. Zwiałem z tamtąd jeszcze tego samego dnia. Chyba wtedy pierwszy raz ściągnołem maskę. Teraz coraz częściej ją ściągam ale tylko przy ładnych dziewczynach. Lubie jak patrzą na mnie tymi maślanymi oczkami. Czemu bawie się dziewczynami? Sam nie wiem. Tyle w życiu się nacierpiałem ale nie chce sprawiać im bólu. Jakoś ....samo z siebie to wychodzi. Gdy miałem 18 lat zakochałem się na zabój. Jeszcze ją kocham ale nie tak samo kiedy była ze mną. Gdy na nią patrzyłem moje serce automatycznie zaczyna bić szybciej. To uczucie ostatni raz doświadczyłem pół roku temu kiedy jeszcze przy mnie była. Nie wiedziała kim jestem ale ze mną była. Tak chodzi o tą cud blądynkę z niebieskimi jak morska fala oczami..... OCZAMI ASTRID Jeszcze rok temu straciłam wszelkie nadzieje na odnalezienie Czkawki a teraz? Teraz razem z Moli, Kate i Heathera mamy dowody że on nadal żyje. Pytanie tylko gdzie on jest? Czuje jakbym gdzieś widziała te piękne cud zielone oczy niedawno. Ale to były tylko oczy Liama. Są takie podobne do oczu Czkawki. Żekłabym ze są wręcz takie same. Patrząc na nie jeszcze więcej myślałam o Czkawce. Liam ma bardzo ciemne brązowe wlosy. Niemalże podchodzą one pod kolor czarny. Wiem że jest strasznie mocno zbudowany. Widziałam jego klate. Ma niezły kaloryfer. Szkoda tylko że nie mogłam ujrzeć jego twarzy. On sam mówi że ma na niej pełno blizn a inni mówią że gdy zobacze jego twarz i ten uśmiech to się odrazu zakocham. Bzdura....ja kocham tylko Czkawkę. Mineło tyle lat. Mogłam mieć każdego chlopaka. Każdy mnie podrywał ale ja musze go znaleść. Przez te 3,5 lat dawałam ponownie kosza Kaylowi. Kiedyś prawie mu uległam ale się opanowałam. On nie jest moim jedynym że tak powiem. Nie darze go takim samym uczuciem. Za dwa dni na Berk odbędą się smocze zawody. Wiele trenowałam. . Musi wykazać się sprytem przy łamigłówkach. Będzie ich nieco sporo. A przynajmniej tak mówił Pyskacz. Odbędą się one dopiero pierwszy raz. To napewno będzie świetna zabawa. Jutro z samego rana wylatujemy no i niektórzy wypływają. Połowa mieszkańców Dunark nie chciała mieć smoków. Ich wybur. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Szczerbol i Sava gdzieś polecieli a ja? Ja odpoczywam. Właśnie spaeruje po plaży przy zachodzie słońca. Jest tu naprawde pięknie.Usiadłem na rozgrzanym piasku. W tym blasku słońca pięknie się mieni jak włosy As. Patrząc na morze widze jej oczy a na bursztyny widze jej lekko zaróżowione usta. Często tak wspominam. Jutro polece odwiedzić Heathere i zobaczyć Lilkę. Zajmie mi to może jakieś 3 dni zanim dolecie na Berk? Gdzieś tak. NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ -Napraawde musisz już lecieć?-zapytała Mija. -Tak. Obiecałem że kogoś odwiedze.-powiedział Liam wsiadając na Szczerbatka. -Tylko na siebie uważaj.-powiedziała. -Będe.-po chwili byłem już w powietrzu. Mój kierunek? Berk. OCZAMI ASTRID -Jutro odbędą się smocze zawody. Polegać będą jak już mówiłem na inteligencji. Będe zadawać pytania na temat smoków np. szybkość, rozpiętość skrzydeł itd. Rade żebyście się do tego przyłożyli. Dziś macie wolne ale po zawodach ruszamy z treningiem który poprowadzi sam wódz Berk i Dunark.-powiedział Pyskacz a chwile później nikogo oprócz mnie i Wichury nie było na arenie. Trzeba się troche pouczyć. Znając życie w tej chwili nie znajde żadnej smoczej księgi. Musze załatwić to nieco inaczej. Ten dzień minął bardzo spokojnie. Każdy był zajęty i uczył się na zawody. Nawet bliźniaki miały jedną smoczą księge na spółe i uczyli się bez żadnych bójek. Było to strasznie, strasznie i nawet bardzo straszne!! No nic. Także się uczyłam tylko dla mnie zabrakło księgi.... Poradziłam sobie i popytałam wielu wikingów o smoki. Wiele się dowiedziałam. Nawet Pyskacz mi pomógł...opowiedział mi wiele o kosodrzewach i Grzmotach. To miło z jego strony. Gdy wychodziłam z kuźni Pyskacz powiedział mi ,,Gdyby Czkawka tu był, wygrałby te zawody'' następnie zabral się za ostrzenie miecza. Ma racje. '' Aktualnie siedze w pokoju i skicuje. Jest już ciemno więc zapaliłam sobie kilka świec. A co szkicuje? Wichure. Ciągle myśle nad tym jak przeżyła. Jak Liam ją uleczył? I kim wogóle jest. Gdzie się urodził itd. i skąd ma tak potężną moc? To wszystko jest tak pogmatwane. Ale gdyby nie on teraz pewnie jeszcze opłakiwalabym Wichurkę. A teraz? Smoczyca smacznie śpi w stadninie. Skończyłam. Rysunek Wichury stojącej przy zachodzie słońca. Odłożyłam szkicownik. Zasunelam krzesło i jeszcze troche ogarnełam pokój. Po tym wszystkim zgasiłam świece i poszłam spać.... OCZAMI CZKAWKI ''' '''NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ RANO Lecieliśmy całą noc. Smoki są już zmęczone więc zatrzymaliśmy się na smoczej wyspie. One odpoczeły a ja złowiłem im kilka ryb. Zachwile będziemy lecieć na Berk. Tylko jeszcze zabiore kilka rzeczy.... OCZAMI ASTRID '-'''Każdy z uczestników smoczych zawodów ma trzy szanse. Gdy nie odpowie dobrze traci jedną z nich. 1 dobra odpowiedz to 5 ptk. Kto zdobędzie najwięcej punktów wygrywa. Pytania są zadawane po kolei..-Stoick przedstawił zasady. -Pierwsze pytanie dla Sączysmarka. Jaki typ ognia ma Wandersmok?-Pyskacz. -Piorun.-odpowiedz. -Doskonale. Sączysmark 5 ptk.. -Pytanie dla Ameli. Przedstawicielem jakiej klasy jest Krzykozgon?-Pyskacz. -Klasy Wodnej.-Amelia się zawachała. -Niestety nie. Klasy Kamiennej.-Pyskacz. -Pytanie dla Śledzika. Obrona i atak Wandersmoka?-Pyskacz. -Obrona 10 a atak 14.-odpowiedział podekscytowany. -5ptk dla Śledzika.-Pyskacz. -Pytanie dla Mieczyka. Rozpiętość skrzydeł Czerwonej Śmierci?-Pyskacz. -Yyyy duża?-Mieczyk. -Żle.-Pyskacz. -Pytanie dla Moli. Czy Krykozgon ma trucizne?-Pyskacz. -Tak ma.-Moli. -Brawo. 5 ptk.-Pyskacz. -Pytanie dla Sary. Które smoki nie potrafią latać?-Pyskacz. - Oszołomostrach oraz Królowa Ognioglist.-Sara. -Niestety nie.-Pyskacz. -Pytanie dla Davina. Które ze smoków nie mają szyi?-Pyskacz. -Gromogrzmot-Davin. -Doskonale.-Pyskacz. -Pytanie dla Astrid. Wymień 2 przedstawicieli klasy tropiącej.-Pyskacz. -Smietelnik zębacz i Rumblehorn.-odpowiedziałam. -Dobrze. Astrid ma 5 ptk.-Pyskacz. -Pytanie dla Szpadki. Czy Wrzeniec ma trucizne? -Nie.-Szpadka. -Odpowiedz prawidłowa. 5 ptk.-Pyskacz już mial zacząc kolejne pytanie lecz usłyszał: -Wrzeniec ma jad ale jest bardzo trujący dla ludzi. Jeżeli będzie się miało kontakt fizyczny z jadem, po jednym dniu poniesie się śmierć, ale dla smoków ma on właściwośli lecznice.-powiedział nieznany głos. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk i nie tylko odwrócili sie w tamtą strone. Na dachu z jednego domu w pobliżu placu ujrzeli młodego mężczyzne stojącego obok Nocnych furii. Szczerbatka i Savy. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z wilkim zainteresowaniem. -Skąd niby to wiesz?-zapytał Stoick i wstał z krzesła. Był to Liam. Powoli zszedł z dachu a smoki podążyły za nim. Przez ten cały czas Szczerbatek był z nim.... Wiele ludzi w tym momęcie podniosło na niego broń. -Zabierzcie tą broń!.-syknoł a smoki zawarczały. Wszyscy schowali broń a Liam podszedł bliżej wodza. -Spędziłem ze smokami większość życia i nie raz widziałem jak jad wrzeńca zabił człowieka.-powiedział. -Szczerbatek zniknoł kilka miesięcy temu. Był z tobą?-zapytała Valka patrząc na smoka. Liam nadal miał maskę. -Tak...cały czas.-powiedział. -Tylko mój syn potrafil wytresować Nocne furie.-Valka. -Czy jest ich więcej?-Pyskacz. -Nie one są ostatnie z gatunku.-Liam. -Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?-Jakub. Liam wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do uśmiechniętej od ucha do ucha Heathery. -I co? Mówilem że przylece.-powiedział. -Och wiem....-przytuliła go. Dwie sekundy póżniej oderwali się od siebie a wódz zapytał: -Skąd się znacie?-Jakub. -Cz...Liam mieszkał przez kilka lat na wyspie Sycyli gdzie ja i Kate.-wytłumaczyła. -Może ściągniesz maskę?-Valka. -Nie...nigdy tego nie robie.-Liam spojrzał na Lilkę która patrzyła na niego zza nogi matki. Podszedł kawałek bliżej i kłucnoł na przeciwko dziewczynki. Lilka niepewnie do niego podeszła. -Jak się nazywas?-zapytała (błędy robione specjalnie) -Liam. A ty jesteś Lilka prawda?-zapytał a mała niepewnie pokiwała głową. -Pamiętam cie....znalazłeś mi Scerbatka!-krzykneła i przytuliła chłopaka. Liam niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk. Przycisnoł sioste bardziej i zaczoł się podnosić. Wzioł dziewczynkę na ręce. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wrogo a tym bardziej wódz. Tylko Heathera szczerze się uśmiechneła. Tylko ona wie że to jej brat. Liam posadził Lilkę na Szczerbatku a Stoick krzyknoł: -Co ty robisz?! Zostaw mojącórkę nie masz prawa!-chwycił miecz i zaczoł podchodzić do przybysza. Wszyscy się wystraszyli. -Oj mam i to duże.-powiedział i razem z dziewczynką wzbił się w powietrze. -Za nim!-krzyknoł wódz a jeżdzcy polecieli za Liamem (Astrid, Moli, Sara, Heathera,Davin, Smark, Śledzik, Bliźniaki) 'ROŹDZIAŁ 14 CZĘŚĆ 2' '''OCZAMI LIAMA' Aktualnie ukrywam się z Lilką w sanktuarium przed resztą jeżdzców. Zabrałem (dziewczynkę) siostre na pierwszy lot. Pewnie by się jej podobało gdyby nie gonili nas jeżdzcy. Lilka płakała bo była wystraszona. Myślała że ją porywam. Teraz weszliśmy w podziemia do serca sanktuarium. (Tam gdzie pierwszy raz Valka zaprowadziła Czkawkę w jws2) Z miny dziewczynki można było wyczytać że jest zachwycona. -Ale tu pięknie!-krzykneła i pobiegła do małych smoczków Zębacza. -I jak? Podobał ci się lot?-zapytałem. -Tak!-podbiegła do mnie i mnie przytuliła. -A resta jeścców?-zapytała. -Nie znajdą nas. Odstawie cie wieczorem do domu.-powiedziałem i uklęknołem na przeciwko niej. -Ale ja nie chce wracac do domu...-Lilka. -Ale mama i tata będą się martwić.-powiedziałem. -Dobze...-Lilka zbliżyła ręce do mojej maski i zaczeła powoli ją ściągać. Nie przerywałem. Niech wie jak wyglądam, chociarz ona. -Jestes do mnie podobny.-powiedziała z zachwytem. -Ha choć poznasz kogoś.-wstałem i wziąłę Lilkę na ęce. Zaprowadziłem ją do białego oszołomostracha. Smok chuchnoł lekko lodem a nasze włosy po chwili były całe w śniegu. Lilka zaczeła się śmiać a ja razem z nią. OCZAMI ASTRID -Nie ma ich tu.-powiedział Davin. -Zgubiliśmy ich.-Smark. -I co teraz powie wódz?-Śledzik. -Będzie wściekły że daliśmy Liamowi porwać jego córkę.-Sara. -Och on wcale jej nie porwał.-odezwała się Heathera. -Skąd wiesz?-wszystkie oczy były skierowane na nią. -Bo znam Liama i napewno wie co robi. Pewnie jeszcze dzisiaj ją zobaczymy.-powiedział. Ona jako jedyna znała prawde. -A ja jemu nie ufam.A wy?-Smark. -Nie do końca.-wszyscy oprócz mnie. -A ty Astrid?.-Moli - Nie ufam z wyglądu ale te oczy są takie....takie ufne-powiedziałam- jakbym je już znała-dodałam. -Faktycznie. Lilka ma takie same.-Sara. -Lepiej już wracajmy.-Heathera. OCZAMI STOICKA -Znajdą ją napewno. A jak nie to wyruszymy na poszukiwania....-zaczął Pyskacz. -Straciliśmy syna...a teraz córę. Pyskacz to okropne.-szepneła Valka. -Nie pozwole by jakiś smarkaty jeżdziec mi ją zabrał!-uderzyłm pięściami w stół. -Wię co zamierzasz?-Pyskacz. -Zaatakować te jego całe sanktuarium.-ja. -A jeśli ją odda?-Valka. -Zobaczymy co ma nam do powiedzenia. Zwołaj Artura, Wiadro, Grubego, Sączyślina i Svena. Pomyślimy jak zaatakować.-powiedziałem. OCZAMI CZKAWKI WIECZÓR Robi się już ciemno, czas zabraćLilkę do domu. Dzisiaj świetnie się z nią bawilem. Razem ganiliśmy po plaży, ze Szczerbatkiem i Savą malowaliśmy po piachu. Lilka poznała kilka gatunków smoków i polatała na Mordce. To był fantastyczny dzień tylko szkoda że taki krótki. Lilka jest już zmęczona, założyłem maskę i zapiołem Szczerbowi siodło. Po chwili wróciłem do małej i polecieliśmy. -Ile jesce?-zapytała. -Chwilkę. Widzisz te skały?-ja. -Tak.-Lilka. -Za nimi jest już Berk.-ja. -A zabiezes mnie jutro na inna wyspe?-Lilka. -Niemoge. Tata się na nas wkurzy.-powiedziałem nieco zaduzo. -Cemu na nas?-Lilka. -Nieważne.....podobał ci się dzień?-ja. -Powiedz.-Lilka. -Och...na nas bo cie kocha i się o ciebie martwi.-ja. -A ciebie kocha?-Lilka. -On myśli że cię porwałem.-ja. -Ale tego nie zrobiłeś.-Lilka.- -Już jesteśmy.-ostrożnie wlądowaliśmy a na placu zjawili się wszyscy mieszkańcy łącznie z wodzem. Szybko podbiegł do nas i zabrał szybko lilkę. Podał ją Valce i wyciągnoł miecz. -Jak śmiałeś porwać mi córkę?!-krzyknoł. -Wcale jej nie porwałem.-wyciągnołem piekło i oparłem się o Save. -To po co ją zabierałeś?!-wódz . -A tak jakoś.-próbowałem wybrnąć. Stoick zamachnoł sięna mne mieczem lecz szybko sie skapnołem i uniknołem ciosu. Kiedy wzioł drugi zamach przywaliłem w jego miecz piekłem przez co odrazu się stopił i złamał. Biedny Stoick patrzył na mnie żdziwionym, przegranym a zarazem wściekłym wzrokiem. -Jak ty to....-zaczoł. -Magia.-odpowiedziałem po czym wsadłem na Save i odlecieliśmy. Szczerbatek został na Berk by pilnować Lilkę. Za kilka dni spowrotem go odwiedze. OCZAMI STOICKA KILKA DNI PÓŻNIEJ W TWIERDZY -Kiedy ten Pan smoków pojawi się ponownie na Berk. Zaatakujemy. Musimy wiedzieć o nim więcej, o jego słabościach itd. W tej chwili jest dla nas niebezpieczny....więc plan jest taki......-zaczołem przedstawiać plan mieszkańcą. NARRATOR Właśnie dzisiaj chłopak o imieniu Czkawka chcąc odwiedzić siostrę i przyjaciółkę wpadł w niezłe tarapaty....a zaczeło się tak: Gdy nastał piękny poranek, rozleniwiony smok- Sava obudził się i przeciągnoł jak kot budząc przy tym przyjaciela. Gdy chłopak przetarł oczy zerwał się nagle mówiąc: -Musimy lecieć.-chłopak. Żadne z nich nie zjało śniadania ani nic. Poprostu wzbili się w powietrze i odlecieli. Ich kierunkiem było Berk. NA BERK Stoik już od dawna szykował plan jak schwytać jeżdzca. Jego dzisiejszy atak jest już zapięty na ostatni guzik. Wystarczy poczekać jak smoczy pan się zjawi.... -Tatusiu?-zapytała mała dziewczynka. -Tak?-odpowiedział. -A przyleci dzisiaj Liam żeby mnie odwiedzić?-zapytała. -Tak skarbie.-wódz. Wszyscy na wyspie zastanawiali się dlaczego smoczy pan odwiedza właśnie Lilkę. Dlaczego tak mu na niej zależy? W ich głowach trkwi wiele pytań....na które nie znają odpowiedzi lecz mają nadzieje że dziś ją poznają.... OCZAMI CZKAWKI Właśnie wylądowałem na placu. Bardzo żdziwiło mnie to dlaczego w wiosce nie ma ani jednego mieszkańca.... Albo są w domach. Zazwyczaj gdzy tu przylatywał wszyscy rzychodzili na plac i się mu przyglądali. Nagle zza domu wybiegła Lilka,. -Liam!!-krzykneła i przytuliła się do chłopaka. Wziołem ją na ręce i przytuliłem jeszcze bardziej gdy nagle runołem na ziemie. Lilka szybko wstała i kucneła przy mnie. Czułem ogromny ból w udzie. Dotknołem zranionego miejsca. Była to duża rana po wbitym toporze którego już wyjołem. Po chwili zaczeli mnie otaczać mieszkańcy wyspy. Więc to pułapka. Save już downo złapali i obwiązali sznurami. Za to ja wstałem o własnych siłach i stanołem na przeciko wodza patrząc na niego z pogardą. Dziewczynka pobiegła ze łzami w oczach do mamy która ją utuliła. -Czego tu szukasz? Czemu jesteś taki dla Lilki?-zapytał wódz, lecz nic nie odpowiedziałem. -Mów!-krzyknoł i wbił miecz w ziemie. -Mam do niej słabość.-zaśmiałem się. -Wiesz kim jestem?-zapytał Stoick. -A wiesz kim ja jestem?-zapytałem. -No to jesteśmy kwita.-dodałem. -Jestem wodzem tej wyspy i ojcem Lilki, nie pozwole byś tknoł moją córkę! Brać go!-krzyknoł a kilka umięśnionych wikingów podeszło do mnie. Za to ja stanołem w lekkim rozkroku, wyciągnołem ręce na przeciw siebie by mnie związano. -Nie potrafisz walczyć jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną tylko wysługujesz się innymi?-zapytałem. -Skoro tego chcesz.-Stoick wyciągnoł miecz. Ja postąpiłem tak samo. Wszyscy mieszkańcy cofneli się o kilka kroków. Walka się zaczeła. Z łatwością omijałem ciosy zadawane przez Stoicka a po chwili wytrąciłem mu miecz z dłoni i jeden miecz przyłożyłem do szyi a drugi do brzucha. Wszyscy nie mogli uwierzyć że go pokonałem. -Zabij mnie.-powiedział Stoick. -Ciebie nie potrafie.-odpowiedziałem po czym oddałem mu miecz. Nigdy nie zabiłbym własnego ojaca. Obróciłem się do niego tyłem i miałem zamiar iść w przeciwną strone gdy zostałem powalony na ziemie. Stoick trzymał nademną miecz. Już miał mi go wbić w serce lecz usłyszeliśmy krzyk Heathery: -Czkawka nie!!-krzykneła. Po chwili gdy zorientowała się co powiedziała zakryła swoje usta dłonią a po jej policzku spłyneło kilka łez. Wszyscy mieszkańcy popatrzyli się na nią a później na wodza który upuścił miecz i odsunoł się od chłopaka. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Na Berk nastała cisza tylko gdzieś w oddali słychać było świergot ptaków i szum drzew. -Czkawka?-szepnoł Stoick. Odsunoł się jeszcze dalej. Czkawka podniusł się i stanoł na nogach. Nagle podbiegła do niego zapłakana Lilka. -Liam!!-zaczeła płakać. Przycisnołem ją do siebie i z całej siły utuliłem. -Ciiii nie płacz.-szepnołem jej do ucha. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 15 CZĘŚĆ 2' Gdy Lilka przestała płakać. Puściłem ją i popatrzyłem na wszystkich. Byli w szoku. Cicho westchnołem. Pora powiedzieć prawde. Zawachałem się lecz ściągnołem maskę i rzuciłem ją Stoickowi pod nogi. Wbiłem wzrok w ziemie. Save już dawno wypuszczono. Powoli podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem ojcu w oczy. -To naprawde ty...-szepnoł i przycisnoł mnie do siebie. Odwzajemniłem uścisk po czym podeszłem do mamy i też ją przytuliłem. Podbiegł do mnie Szczerbak i uśmiechnoł się na swój sposób. Mieszkańcy się uśmiechneli. Za to ja zobaczyłem zapłakaną Moli.... -Jak mogłeś?-zapytała. -Moli....-szybko podeszłem do dziewczyny i chciałem ją przytulić lecz się wyrała i powiedziała. -Byłyśmy tak blisko a ty? A ty nic nie zrobiłeś tylko nas zniechęcałeś do siebie....-rozpłakała się na dobre. Przyciągnołem ją do siebie już nie stawiała oporu. Wtuliła się we mnie i się uspokoiła. Gdy mnie puściła powiedziałem do stojącej obok Heathery; -Jest dobrze....to nie twoja wina.-powiedziałem a ona się lekko uśmiechneła. OCZAMI ASTRID Stoje obok Wichury i nadal jestem w szoku. Czuje że po moich policzkach spływają łzy....zły szczęścia, smutku i złości. Mam mieszane uczucia. Przez ten cały czas gdy go szukałyśmy był tak blisko....byłyśmy dla niego niczym? Czy poprostu bał się powiedzieć prawde? Zależy mu czy nie? To okropne...przez te 4 lata ani przytulić ani wyznać uczyuć choć był na wyciągnięcie ręki? Liam to Czkawka.Mogłam się domyślić. Te oczy mówiły same za siebie. Ciągle mówiłam że skąś je znam. Nagle poczułam na sobie czyjś wzrok. Były to te pikne zielone oczy których było mi brak. Zaczeły się zbliżać a ja oddalać. Przez ten cały czas żyłam w kłamstwie? Przez ten cały czas ani słowa o przepowiedni? O nim? Mam tego dość....szybko wsiadłam na Wichure i odleciałam w strone Urwiska.....oby nie leciał za mną. OCZAMI CZKAWKI Odleciała. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. poczułem czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciłem się a za mną stał Davin. Przytuliłem go (wiecie taki męski uścisk :) ). -Mój syn żyje!-krzyknoł urdowany Stoick a wszyscy wokół zaczeli się śmiać i podchodzić do mnie by się przywitać. -Opowiedaj. Jak przeżyłeś?-podszedł do mnie Pyskacz. -Opowiem wam jutro....troche zadużo jak na dzisij.-powiedziałem uśmiechając się. -Jaki przystoiny!-zaśmaiła się Sara i rzuciła mi się na szyje. Przytuliłem ją z całej siły. Tak samo reszte przyjaciół....brakuje mi tylko Astrid. Obróciłem się w strone portu dzie ostatni raz ją widziałem. -Ej....napewno ją zobaczysz. Musi ochłonąć-powiedziała Szpadka. -Masz racje.-Szczerbek trącił mnie łbem. Wszyscy kierowali się do twierdzy....wszyscy tylko nie ja. Poszedłem do portu gdzie oparłem się o wielką bele i wpatrywałem się w zachód słońca. Po kilku minutach przyszedł do mnie Szczerbatek i położył się obok mnie. Swój pysk położył mi na kolana i powiedział: -Witaj w domu Czkawka....-Tylko się uśmiechnołem. -Tutaj jesteś...-Szczerbatek otworzył oczy które po chwili spowrotem zamknął. -Jak wiadać.-spojrzałem w strone ojca. -Wciąż do mnie nie dotarło jak przeżyłeś.-powiedział siadając obok mnie. -Co działo się przez ten cały czas?-zapytał. -Przez pierwsze 3 lata byłem na wyspie Sycylii. A przez ten rok latałem z wyspy na wype. Często odwiedzałem Berk by zobaczyć Szczerbatka i Lilkę.-powiedziałem. -Czemu do nas nie wróciłeś?-Stoick. -Bo nie wiedziałem jak zareagujecie na tą wiadomośc że żyje.-wytłumaczyłem. -To teraz wiesz. Bardzo się cieszymy Czkawka. jesteś dla nas kimś ważnym.-Stoick. -Powiem prawde. Ze mną wiąze się pewna przepowiednia. Brzmi ona tak że razem ze Szczerbatkiem w wieku 25 lat stacze bitwe. Będzie to bitwa z Drago.-przerwałem. -Nie z takimi rzeczami walczyłeś...-wódz. -Nie mów hop za nim przezkoczysz. Drago będzie miał w swojej armi pewne stworzenia. Będą nam nie znane i nie będą to smoki. W czasie wojny doprowadze do zguby i zgine.-powiedziałem. -Zginiesz?-Stoick. -Tak. Moge zginąc. Słowa dokładnie brzmią tak : Stoczy on wielką bitwę w której doprowadzi do zguby i zginie. Ale czy to tak ma sie skończyć? Chce żeby wiedział że los zawsze można zmienić. -ja. -Więc jest mała szansa że przezyjesz?-Stoick. -Tak. Do 25 roku życia nie moge zginąć z ręki człowieka.-powiedziałem. -Czyli jesteś nieśmiertelny?-zapytał. -Nie do końca. Przez te lata trenowałem walkę na wyspie Sycyli. Chciałem nie raz wrócić ale mi tego odradzano.-ja. -Dlaczego?-Stoick. -A jak przeżyłbyś moją drugą śmierć za niecałe 3 lata?-zapytałem z nutką złości. -Nie mów hop za nim przezkoczysz.-powiedział. Ojciec poklepał mnie w ramie i poszedł w strone twierdzy. Lecz dodał po chwili. -Witaj spowrotem w domu synu.-i poszedł. Ma troche racji. Nie poddam się będe walczył do końca moich dni. Będe walczył za to co kocham i za tych co kocham. O d dzisiaj to będzie moim mottem. Będe walczył za co co moje. Moje życie. Nie pozwoleby coś stało się moim przyjaciołą, rodzinie czy innym niewinnym ludzią. Gdy Mordka się obudziła wstałem i poszliśmy do domu....po tylu latach dziwnie to brzmi hehe do domu d-o d-o-m-u. Idą w jego strone zobaczyłem cień smoka.....Wichury. Powiedziałem Mordce by poszedł do domu a sam poszedłem w strone cienia Cień coraz bardziej się oddalał aż w końcu zaczołem biec. Nagle wybiegłem za dom a po cieniu ani śladu. No nic. Wróciłem do domu gdzie odrazu się przebrałem i poszedłem do pokoju. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu jak zawsze....połżyłem się a po chwili byłem pogrążony w głębokim śnie. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 16 CZĘŚĆ 2' Poczułem na plecach ciężar i coś mokrego. Otworzyłem rozleniwione oczy i je przetarłem. Obróciłem głowe i zobaczyłem że na moich plecach siedzi mała Lilka a Szczerbatek siedzi przy łóżku. Lilka się śmiała i mówiła: -Czkawka wstawaj!-Lilka. -Już wstaje.-powiedziałem po czym zwaliłem Lilkę z pleców i wziołem ją na barana. Byłem w samych spdniach, miałem roztrzepane włosy które tylko przeczesałem ręką. Zszedłem z małą na dół a Szczerbol pognał za nami. Gdy weszłem do kuchni zastałem tam rodziców, wodza Dunark, jego żone i Kate. -No prosze kogo my tu mamy.-zaśmaiła się Valka. Ja tylko usiadłem na krześle nadal trzymając Lilkę na baranach, mała przytuliła się do mnie i zakryła mi oczy. -Lilka.-powiedziałem marudnie. -I jak tam w nowej roli braciszka?-zaśmaił się Jakub. -Sam nie wiem.-próbowałem zjeść kawałem chleba... -Za niedługo będziesz maił własne dzieci. Ucz się ucz....-powiedział Stoick. -By mieć dzieci potrzebuje dziewczyny. A jak widać jestem typem samotnika.-powiedziałem nieco zimno. Nadal nie moge się do nich przyzwyczaić. Zmieniłem się i muszą to zrozumieć. -Choć na dwór.-powiedziała mała otkrywając mi oczy. Wstałem leniwie z krzesła i wyszedłem z domu. Na dworze było pięknie. Pogoda dopisywała. Mieszkańcy już dawno byli na nogach. (Czkawka jest bez koszulki w samych spodniach z Lilką na baranach XD) powoli zaczeli do mnie podchodzić i się witać. Podeszła do mnie Moli. -Hej Czkawka!-cmokneła mnie w policzek. -Hej....-odp. -Za pare minut są zajęcia może przyjdziesz?-zapytała. -Jeśli się ogarne to tak.-powiedziałem pokazując na siostre siędzącą mi na baranach. Moli tylko się zaśmiała. -Opowiemy ci wszystko co się wydarzyło przez te 3 lata.-podszedł do nas Davin i pocałował Moli. -Czkawka zapomniałam ci powiedzieć.-zaczeła Moli. -Oświadczyłem się Moli.-skończył uradowany Davin. -Ślub planujemy za miesiąc.-szczerze się uśmiechneła. Ja tylko pokiwałem głową i lekko się uśmiechnołem. Musze się jeszcze do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczaić. Złapałem Lilkę za ręce i obkręciłem ją kilka razy (taka karuzela) po czym delikatnie odstawiłem na ziemie. Mała chodziła jak pijana. Zaśmiałem się i wróciłem do domu. Po 10 min. byłem gotowy. Miałem na sobie tylko mój czarny strój do latania a do niego przypiętą maskę. Wyszedłem z domu biąrąc do ręki jabłko i ruszyłem z Mordką na zajęcia: -Po zajęciach polatamy.-powiedziałem. -Mi pasuje. Zabierzemy Save!-powiedział uradowany. Właśnie przeszliśmy przez mury areny. Wszyscy byli już gotowi, Pyskacz właśnie prowadził zajęcia. Gdy mnie zobaczył przerwał a wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. Oparłem się o Mordkę i ponownie ugryzłem jabłko patrząc sie na nich. Była tam także Astrid, która unikała mojego spojrzenia. -Czkawka....-Pyskacz. -Pyskacz...-odpowiedziałem żartobliwie a zarazem zimnym głosem. -Co tu robisz?-zapytał Morgan. -Stoje i patrze. A co zabronisz?-syknołem. -To ja powiedziałam żeby przeszedł.-powiedziała Moli. -To dobrze. Może coś opowiesz?-powiedział uradowany Pyskacz. -Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Ale chętnie posłucham was.-powiedziałem siadając i ponownie opierając się o smoka. -Teraz co roku organizowane są smocze zawody. Takie testy na inteligencje.-zaczoł podekscytowany Śledzik. -Po co one skoro mało wiecie o smokach?-zapytałem przeżuwając kęs. -Ale to zawsze coś.-Amelia. -Mamy pokój z Berserkami. Teraz żadzi nimi nijaki Karll.-Smark. Ja tylko nerwowo się zaśmaiłem....opowiadali mi tak chyba z 1,5 godz. aż w końcu zaczeli wypytywać mnie. -Gdzie byłeś przez te wszystkie lata?-zapytała Sara. Wszyscy coś mówili oprócz Astrid. -Na wyspie Sycyli.-odpowiedziałem krótko. -Daleko to?-zapytał Mieczyk. -Jakieś 2 dni drogi może 3 -powiedziałem. -Pamiętałeś o nas wogóle?-zapytała Szpadka. -Tak. Zawsze będe.-odpowiedziałem.- -Ciągle nie dociera do mnie jak przeżyłeś i że tu jesteś.-powiedział Sledzik. -Do mnie też nie.-szepnołem. -Zmieniłeś się.-usłyszałem po raz pierwszy ten głos. Podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem w oczy Astrid. -Bardzo.-powiedziałęm oschle. -No nie dość że z wyglądy to jeszcze z charakteru.-Davin. -To już chyba koniec zajęć,-powiedział Pyskacz. Wyszedłem jako pierwszy i zaczaiłem się za studnią na Astrid. Wyszła jako ostatnia. Gdy przechodziła obok mnie złapałemją za nadgarstem i przyciągnołem do siebie. Dzieliło nas chyba z 10 cm. tak barzo pragne ją pocałować ale nie moge..... OCZAMI ASTRID Wyszłam z areny gdy nagle ktoś mnie złapał i przyciągnoł do siebie. To znów te piękne zielone oczy,....jest tak blisko. Mam ochotę go pocałować ale się boje. Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę i prowadził spowrotem na arene. Próbowałam się wyrwać. Nie mam ochoty z nim rozmawiać. W końcu się na mnie wkurzył i przeżucił mnie przez ramie. Zaczełam krzyczeć i bić jego plecy jak opentana lecz to go nie ruszało. Szedł dalej. Niewiem czemu ale nie miałam już na nic siły i się rozpłakałam. Gdy mnie postawił na ziemi przytulił mnie i gładził lekko po włosach. Nie odwzajemniłam uścisku, oderwałam się od niego i powiedziałam. -Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać.-powiedziałam. -Dobrze nie musisz ale pokazać moge?-zapytał łagodnie. Ja tylko pokiwałam głową na tak. Ciekawe co zrobi.... 'ROŹDZIAL 17 CZĘŚĆ 2' Chłopak zawołał Szczerbatka i zabrał mne na lot....przy zachodzie słońca. Lecieliśmy w zupełnej ciszy. Było niesamowicie, porostu fantalsycznie. Wtuliłam się mocnej w Czkawke a on tylko obrócił głowe w moją strone i się uśmiechnoł. Oddałam uśmiech a po chwili wylądowaliśmy nad wodospadem. Usiedliśmy w ciszy patrząc na nature i wsuchując się w szum wodospadu i śpiew ptaków. Czkawka ciągle wpatrywał się we mnie a gdy ja spojrzałam na niego obracał wzrok. Robiło się już ciemno. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem i pokazał na Mordkę siedzącą obok nas. Pewnie pyta czy chce wracac do domu. Pokiwałam twierdząco głowa i podeszłam do smoka..... Wylądowaliśmy przy moim tymczasowym domie. Chłopak odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi i chcial coś powiedzieć ale zamknoł usta i się lekko uśmiechnol. -Dziękuje...powiedziałam po cichu. -Za co?-zapytał. -Za dzień spędzony razem.-powiedzialam stając bliźej niego. -Masz prawo mi nie wybaczyć ale nie będzie już tak jak kiedyś.-podrapał się z tyłu glowy i odwrócił wzrok. -Wiem. Wszystko się zmieni nawet już się zmieniło.-uśmiechnełam się i złapałam Czkawke za podbrodek. Po jego policzku spłyneła łza. Szybko ją starł: -Widziałam.-zaśmiałam się- wybaczam ci. Wiem że musiałeś to zrobić.-wywołało to na jego twarzy ogromny uśmiech. Przybliżył się do mnie i pocalował mnie w czoło. Uśmiechnoł sie i wrócił do domu..... 3 lata później W oddali było tylko słychać wrzaski ludzi....ludzi których znam a raczej znałem. Dlaczego ja!? Dlaczego ja musze na tym wszystkim cierpieć? Dlaczego? Pytałem siebie w myślach. Dziś zgine. Czuje to całym sobą, całym ciałem. Dziś nadszedł mój czas.... Biegne w strone kuźni....jedyne miejsce gdzie nie znajde dementorów (Hehehe nazwe wziełam z harrego pottera) są to czarne postacie jak dym...zmieniają się w twój największy lęk....jak można ich zabić? Tylko strzałą nasączoną płynem z białego dębu wbitą prosto w serce. Właśnie widze jak mieszkańcy walczą z nimi jak tylko mogą. Demętorzy zmienili się w ich lęki. Okropny widok. Czego ja się boje? Boje się że moi bliscy zostaną zabici. Gdy walczyłem z tymi potworami nie zmienialy się w nic. Było tylko widać czarny wstrętny unoszący się nad ziemią dym... Kolejna strzała wbita prosto w jego serce....kolejne cierpienia wikingów. Kolejne ranne osoby....kolejne ofiary.... Na całej wyspie panuje jeden potężny strach i lęk....opanowali oni wszystko. Domy, hangary, stodoły, arene nie ma gdzie się podziać. To straszne. Straram się chronić co tylko moge i kogo tylko moge... Biegne w strone domu. Demętorzy ją zaatakowali. Znależli mój słaby punkt....Lilkę. Podbiegłem do nich wbijając po kolei strzały... martwi. Przytuliłem dziewczynke i chcąc się odwrócić, oberwałem. No tak...doprowadzi do zguby i zgine..... Leżałem bezbronie w kałuży krwi patrząc w nieo które stawało się coraz jaśniejsze...słysząc dalsze odgłosy bitwy. Przed moimi oczami przeleciało mi całe moje życie. Począwszy od poznania Szczerbatka do dnia dzisiejszego. Widziałem wszystko co miałem i straciłem. Wszystko zdobyte przezemnie, wszystko do bylo mi dane...i odebrane. Słyszałem szum morza, śpiewy ptaków, głosy przyjaciół. Światło wydawało się coraz jaśniejsze...i piękniejsze. Niebieskie oczy w mojej głowie zajeły całą przestrzeń i właśnie wpatrywałys się we mnie...ostatkami sił szepnołem: -Kocham cie. -Ja zawsze cię kochałam..-poczułem na swoich ustach jej miękie soczyste wargi. Dawały one tyle ciepła, szczęścia, poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko czego mogłem sobie zapragnąć. To ta chwila ale nagle wszystko straciło sęs.....Teraz stalem obok niej patrząc jak odsówa swoje usta od moich. Nie uroniła nawet jednej łzy. Była już na to przygotowana od dawna. Ona jest tym co mnie tam jeszcze trzymało...przynajmniej na tą chwilie.... ,,Czy lepiej mieć kiedyś coś dobrego i utracić, czy też nie mieć nigdy?'' 'Teraz znam znaczenie tych słów.... I właśnie tym oto cytatem zakończyłam bloga. Już poprostu długo go ciągłam a mam pomysł na następne opko. Mam nadzieje że zakończenie się podobało? Chociasz troszke. '''Jestem bardzo wdzięczna tym co czytali mojego bloga. Jest to naprawde miłe. Zawsze tu byliście i mogłam dla kogoś pisać ... :)) Mojej wdzięczności wobec was chyba nie da się zrewanżować....chociaż jeszcze dziś zaczne nowe opko :P 'KOCHAM WAS!!!!!!' 'ZAPRASZAM' NA NOWE OPKO : http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Astrid77/Czas_leczy_rany.... KOMĘTARZ = MÓJ UŚMIECH = WENA = NEXT !!! Kategoria:Opowiadania